Making Love Out of Nothing At All
by dysfunkshunell1
Summary: Shortly after Shooting Stars. Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows end and begin chapters in their lives... Possibly together. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Well at least we didn't spend a fortune on the wedding."

Warrick Brown just walked in on his wife, and her so-called ex, kissing passionately. Not the end he had envisioned to the day. He had bent over backwards to get off early from work. Tina had been nagging about how much time he spends on the clock and wanted to make it up to her. It was their 6 month anniversary from their first date, he thought it was the perfect time to show her how special she was to him. He obviously wasn't as special to her.

Warrick turned to walk away when Tina called.

"Warrick! Baby wait!"

She ran toward him, tears welling in her eyes.

"It was just a weak moment. I had been so upset that I had hardly seen you in over a week. I was telling David and he was comforting me. I'm sorry I let it go to that. It'll never happen again," Tina pleaded, clenching Warrick's sleeves.

Warrick eyes were distant. He felt numb. He always thought that he'd deck the guy if he were ever put in this situation. Yet now, there was no anger in him. All he felt was sadness and hurt. Tina's words went right over his head. 'With only two months into the marriage and she had a moment of weakness?' he thought to himself. Tina's begging fell to deaf ears.

"It won't ever happen again… Not to me... Not by you… It's over Tina. Lets not fool ourselves."

Tina shook her head furiously in disagreement as tears streamed down her face. Her ex stepped out of the room, never making eye contact with Warrick. David slid away like the snake he was… Always lurking in the background, dying for the opportunity to strike. He finally got his prey. Warrick just let him walk away as he continued.

"You knew how demanding my job is. You know how dedicated I am to it. You knew this all before we were married. But today I compromised. –Because that's what you do in relationships. I went through hell to surprise you today. The surprised one was me though… It's only been two months that we've been married and you had a moment of weakness? We're supposed to be blindly in love… They call it the honeymoon stage. You can't hack me working now? –Its not gonna get better as time goes on. And with that, neither is your infidelity. You got unfinished business with your ex. Might as well handle it because there's nothing else to say. I'll call you when you can come and get your stuff. Don't bother calling me, I won't answer your calls," Warrick spoke somber.

And with that, Warrick broke free from a desperately crying Tina and walked to the elevators of the hospital, never looking back. He sobs were silenced by the closing of the elevator doors. Warrick let out a sigh as he looked to his watch for the time. "I got out of work for THIS?" he asked himself in disbelief. He exited the hospital and hurriedly got into his Denali. Warrick started the vehicle, flipped on the radio and put the vehicle into reverse. As he began to move out of his parking space, the shine of his wedding ring on the steering wheel caught his eye. Warrick stepped on the brake and pulled the ring off his finger.

"This thing never felt right" he muttered.

He placed the ring in his ashtray and proceeded to make his way first out of the parking spot and then the hospital. The realization of all that had just taken place started to sink in. His heart grew heavy. Warrick knew he wasn't getting any younger and he so desperately wanted to have a family. As much as he loved his job, he still wanted more in life. He couldn't see himself like Grissom. Yet the reality was that no one on the team had a 'normal' personal life. The closest would've been Catherine... Catherine.

How he missed Catherine. Catherine and Lindsey. Warrick absolutely loved Lindsey. What wasn't there to love? Granted, she had been giving Cath a hard time lately but it was to be expected with the job change Cath had. After all, these were also Lindsey's preteen years. A smile slightly formed on his lips. Warrick's mind left his current problems briefly. His thoughts then turned to the fact that since the team got back together, ironically it was also since Catherine discovered he was married, him and Cath hadn't talked. Really talked. After Catherine's confession, he didn't have the heart to discuss Tina around Cath. He didn't really believe Catherine was happy for him at all. It struck Warrick that there was one positive outcome of the recent event, him and Cath could talk again. Or could they?

The 'confession' was something he never came to terms with. It felt better forgotten then to let it permeate his soul. Warrick fought a losing battle in more ways than one. Catherine's words haunted him. It made him question his true feelings for her. She had blindsided him. He knew they cared for each other: They were both caring souls. They had been on the team together for such a long time that it brought them close. Yet Warrick knew his feelings for Catherine weren't equal to his feelings for anyone else on the team. He knew instantly that he couldn't continue to analyze Catherine's confession; it would doom his marriage. His fight to refrain from delving into the can of worms Cath opened was pointless now that his marriage was over. The daily turmoil he had been in over Catherine's confession now was replaced by Tina's betrayal. Well the turmoil quit being a daily occurrence just a week ago... There had been a day or two that Catherine hadn't been around… Something concerning Lindsey.

Warrick's heart weighed him down even more. Lindsey was the greatest influence on his desire to have a family. Not only did he adore her outlook on life and humor, he felt incredible whenever she was around. Lindsey looked up to him and it was clear to all that she idolized him. Yet as much as adored her, he was always quick to set her straight when she strayed from the short and narrow. His heart skipped a beat when he thought of Catherine's absences. He was sure there was nothing serious going on or he would've heard about it, but he didn't like that there was something going on concerning Lindsey and he had no idea what it was. He contemplated paying Catherine a visit. The timing was just so wrong.

Warrick sighed. He suddenly felt so alone. Tina was out of his life and he had basically also thrown Catherine out. His heart ached. His 'happily ever after' was gone. The possibility of having his own family just got further out of reach. He thought back to Tina… He swore things could work with her. He recalls thinking she was a sure bet. "Maybe that's the problem right there… I gambled yet again," he thought to himself. "When will I ever learn? Guess you can take the boy out of the casino but cant take the gambling out of the boy" Warrick decided to take one more risk. One that he had no doubt would pay out. He decided to drop in on Catherine and Lindsey. Nothing else called to him as much as that did in that moment. Warrick's conscience and subconscious had a meeting of the minds, for he had already been driving in their direction.

The radio played Al Green singing a somber tune. It definitely suited his mood.

_I can think of younger days_

_when living for my life_

_Was everything a man could want to do._

_I could never see tomorrow _

_I was never told about the sorrow._

_And _

_how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me how can you stop _

_the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_And how can you mend _

_this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Somebody please _

_help me mend my broken heart _

_and let me live again._

_La la la laa la_

_I can still feel the breeze _

_that rustles through the trees_

_And misty memories _

_of days gone by_

_But we could never see tomorrow _

_Can you believe that no one_

_no one ever told us _

_about the sorrow._

_Sooooo_

_How can you mend a broken heart? (like mine is)_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_(Baby) How can you stop _

_that ol sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_And sometimes I have to say…_

_Laa laa laa la laa laa_

_La la la la la la la laa la la_

_Tell me_

_help me mend my_

_my broken heart_

_I just wanna _

_I just wanna _

_I just wanna _

_I just wanna _

_I just wanna _

_Live again_

_Baby_

_How can you mend _

_this broken man?_

_Yeah_

_Somebody tell me_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Baby!_

_Help me mend my_

_this ol broken heart_

_I think I (I know I)_

_I believe I _

_I feel like I got ta_

_I feel like I wanna live again._

_How can you mend _

_this broken heart? _

_Somebody please tell me_

_How can you stop the rain _

_from falling down?_

_Although my clothes are all wet tell me_

_How can you mend my_

_Please help me mend my _

_Broken heart_

_I think I_

_I believe I _

_I gotta feeling that I want to live again…_


	2. Chapter 2

Warrick turned onto Catherine's street and encountered a blaze of police lights. His heart felt like it quit stop beating. His mind raced with a flurry of thoughts due to life experience. Time stood still… a deafening silence was all he heard though the radio played loudly. He had come here to find solace but stumbled across more chaos. As his instincts had declared, the police were at Catherine's house. Warrick jumped out to find Cath's mom, Lily, talking to an officer. She stopped in mid sentence when she saw Warrick.

"Warrick!" shouted the older woman.

He ran up to her.

"Lindsey's gone. I don't know where. I think she was taken. She was just supposed to take the trash out… I called Catherine. She was on some case, almost over in Henderson. –Did she send you? Oh Warrick, please… Lindsey's only 11. She's just a little girl. People are sick. I'd die if something happened to her. Find her! Please, you must find her," Lily sobbed.

As she clutched on to Warrick, Brass had arrived with Grissom unknown to Warrick until a voice came over his shoulder.

"Warrick, I thought you had gone off the clock?" inquired Grissom.

Warrick spun around with one hand still on the distraught grandmother's shoulder.

"I came by to pay Lindsey a visit and came across all this. I just got here," he answered Grissom and turned back to Lily.

"Tell me what happened. You said Lindsey was taking out the trash. Then what happened?" Warrick asked.

Grissom interjected.

"Ok Warrick you're back on the clock. Find out what you can and let me know. I have an extra kit in the truck and might need you to process the interior. I want to start on the outside right away. Catherine and Greg were in Whitney. I sent Sara and Nick to replace them. And as soon as they can tie up that case to a stopping point, we're all on this," he said in an urgent voice.

"K Grissom," acknowledged Warrick as he turned his attention back to Lily.

She gave Grissom an appreciative look before turning her attention back to Warrick. Brass stated he was going to interrogate the neighbors. Both men walked off leaving Warrick to get the rest of the story from Lily.

"It was about nine o'clock, around the time Lindsey gets ready for bed. I reminded her that she was supposed to take the trash out. My God, I would've done it myself –it's just my back–"

"It's ok, just tell me what happened next," Warrick prompted her.

"Uhm, she just said 'Ok, Grandma' and took it out. I got involved in that new show 'Threshold' and didn't check on her until it was over, an hour later. I just didn't think of anything. It was just the trash. And Lindsey's such a good girl. She would've never run off. She should've come right back in, but she didn't," Lily's voice cracked with pain.

Tears flowed freely as her face displayed the pain her voice transmitted. Warrick looked upon her with much compassion as he felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach.

"How do you know she didn't come back in?" he asked.

"Because she always puts a new bag in the can. She knows I have a bad back and she's such a good girl. There wasn't a new bag. She didn't come back in. She didn't…" her voice trailed off as she clutched her face and sobbed.

"We'll find her. We're gonna find her. And if someone took her, they just made the biggest mistake in their life," Warrick started with agony but ended with a tamed ferocity.

Catherine's black Denali pulled up like a bat out of hell. Catherine raced out toward Warrick before Greg's door was even fully open.

"WHAT THE HELL MOM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S GONE'? YOU CAN'T WATCH YOUR OWN GRANDCHILD! YOU CAN'T EVEN CORRECT THE MISTAKES YOU MADE WITH ME? HOW–" Catherine bellowed as she darted at her mother and Warrick.

Warrick grabbed Cath as Lily sobbed.

"Hey! Hey! CATH!" Warrick called

He had stepped directly in front of Lily, trying to deflect Catherine's anger. He attempted to embrace Cath but she pushed him away.

"Don't… I need to find her. I just need to find her…" Catherine's voice cracked as she crumbled to the ground.

Warrick scooped her up as if on cue. Catherine buried her face in his chest. Greg walked up with kit in hand.

"Why did you let her drive, Man? She could've gotten you both killed. You shouldn't have let her drive," Warrick scolded Greg as he held Cath tightly.

Greg looked sheepishly.

"I tried but she wouldn't let me. I almost didn't make it in the passenger seat. She started to take off as I barely got one foot in the door," Greg responded somberly.

Warrick's scowl left his countenance. He understood clearly.

"Grissom's out back. Lindsey had gone to take out the trash. See where he wants you," he directed to Greg.

Warrick could feel Catherine regaining her composure in his arms. Lily moaned apologies from behind them.

"We're gonna find her. Grissom's putting everyone on this. Let's get to work; the sooner we do, the sooner we find her. 'K?" he spoke in an almost whisper as he cupped Catherine's face and lifted her eyes to his.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart shattered into microscopic pieces as he saw the pain in Catherine's eyes. Obviously Catherine was in pain. She was Lindsey's mother. He didn't know what parenthood was like but he knew Catherine's love for her daughter had to double his love for Lindsey. Yet it still caught him off guard to see all the pain in Catherine's eyes. Tears began to form in his eyes. The sight seemed to help strengthen Catherine, her face lost some of its agony and she regained focus.

"Yeah, you're right. What do we know so far?" she struggled to get the words out as she looked away from Warrick and stepped out of his grasp.

Warrick dropped his arms and began to reiterate what he had just learned from Lily. Brass walked up to them.

"Hey Catherine, I'm sorry this is happening but we'll get to the bottom of it. We'll find Lindsey," Brass stated compassionately.

Brass knew what it was to lose a daughter in the worst way. His gesture was simple but profound. There was a silent acknowledgment between him and Catherine. He quickly began informing her of his findings.

"Some of your neighbors say that a late model Buick's been sitting on the street at different hours for the last two weeks. They thought it might belong to a sitter for you which is why no one said anything before. No one's seen anyone come in or out of the car. Except for Mrs. Rosen. She thought there was a guy sitting in the car when she walked her poodle the other night. Know anything about that?" he inquired with great concern.

"No… no I don't. But you know I'm barely here. Though I'd think I'd notice if a strange car was around on more than one occasion. But I always taught Lindsey 'stranger danger'. She'd know not to go with anyone she didn't know…. Mom, do you know anything about a Buick being out on the street?" Cath asked as she turned around to face her mother.

"No. I can't recall. I really don't notice that stuff. Unless the car was right outside the house, it wouldn't have caught my attention. I don't really even know who your neighbors are Catherine. I'm sorry…" Catherine's mom ended softly.

"I'm gonna put an A.P.B. out on this Buick. The guy gave Mrs. Rosen the creeps so she made a point of analyzing the license plate without being obvious –or so she says. But she isn't certain if it's correct because she didn't write it down. Greg's already working the area the car had been spotted in. No one recalls seeing it tonight so we cant be sure that any of this leads anywhere, but we cant leave one stoned unturned," Brass informed them and squeezed Cath's shoulder affectionately before walking off. Catherine turned to Lily.

"Go home Ma. I'll call you whenever we find anything out. If you remember anything else, call me."

Catherine stepped toward her mother and hugged her.

"And I'm sorry for coming at you like that," she spoke softly while holding her mother, "I know how much you love Lindsey. It's not your fault, I shouldn't blame you," Catherine's voice broke towards the end.

Her mother whimpered apologies and sobbed some more as she tightened her arms around her daughter. Warrick watched mother and daughter. It echoed memories of Catherine and Lindsey hugging. He had to subdue the rising emotions in him. Lindsey was gone. She had to be found. And found safely… He could see nothing else. Catherine's mother was escorted by an officer. She was obviously in no condition to drive home. Catherine grabbed Warrick's arm as she headed toward her home.

"Let's see what Grissom's got."

Warrick followed Cath, grabbing her hand in his when she released his arm. Though Catherine didn't even look back, he squeezed it gently –his way of letting her know she wasn't alone. Catherine already had her armor up but it wasn't fooling Warrick. When he looked away from Cath, he saw Grissom deep in thought. The two stopped in their tracks as Griss put a hand out, signaling them not to proceed. Grissom reacted to his peripheral view: he was analyzing the ground around the trash cans, never looking up, when Warrick called out.

"Hey Griss, Lindsey's Grandma says she sure Lindsey never came back in. The girl always makes sure she puts in a fresh bag when she takes the trash out and there wasn't a bag in the can," he said as he let Catherine's hand slip out of his.

Grissom finally looked up at Catherine.

"Lindsey takes her bike wherever she goes, right?" he asked her.

Catherine nodded. Grissom's face slightly darkened.

"Her bike's still here. As well as a second set of footprints," he stated grimly.

It took all the strength she had not to fall apart. Her face showed the strain. It pained both men to see. They each had their own ways of restraining themselves.

"I'm sorry Catherine. It looks like someone did grab Lindsey," Grissom continued, barely getting the words out.

If there was one crime worse than any other, it would have to be crimes against children. They were the most difficult cases for Gilbert Grissom to remain impartial. And now with Lindsey involved, it was the hardest case he felt he could ever have. Grissom had seen Lindsey grow through the years into a wonderfully spirited little girl.

Even with everything she and her mother went through; Lindsey always remained a ray of sunshine. Just like her mother, the girl's smile could light up a room. It wasn't just Grissom, everyone else on the team felt this way. And it wasn't just the fact that Lindsey was a little kid, she really was a ball of fire that everyone truly enjoyed. This perp couldn't have picked a worse target. Grissom regained focus.

"By what I can visually see, it's a man's work boot… About a size 10. The prints are deeper toward the balls of the feet so I suspect he actually ran up on Lindsey. She never saw him coming… her prints show she never faced the perp. He grabbed her from behind."

It wounded Grissom to give Cath his analysis. It was painful enough to know what happened but ten times worse to say it out loud. Especially to Catherine. As hard as her armor was, it wasn't enough at the moment. She broke down again.

Catherine slumped down and stared at the ground, specifically all the footprints. She envisioned her precious daughter dutifully bringing the household trash outside and some sicko snatching her. She would trade her life for her daughters without a second thought. Catherine felt as if she was dying when the thought of someone violating her daughter crossed her mind.

Grissom and Warrick stooped down in attempt to comfort her. Grissom backed off quickly. He wasn't good with emotion and decided to let Warrick console Catherine. But Grissom _was_ good at solving cases, and the time was ticking on this one. He quickly excused himself and returned to work. As he was opening his kit to begin imprinting the footprints, Nick and Sara walked up. They were almost at a full run.

"Cath, I'm so sorry. We'll find this bastard," Nicky spoke with fierceness as embraced Catherine.

She had just gotten to her feet but was still in Warrick's arms.

"She'll be ok. She'll be just fine," Sara cried as she hugged Catherine on the opposite side of Nick.

The triple hold was broken loose by Catherine.

"Thanks guys. Thanks, but we need to get busy. There's no time to lose," she said composing herself once again.

They grunted in agreement.

"We collected all the evidence we could on that DB in Whitney. David's sure it's a suicide and all signs point to it. We haven't written the report, we both just really wanted to get here," Nick stated to Grissom.

Sara wiped the streaming tears from her face as Nicky spoke. She glanced sadly at all members of the team but finally rested at Catherine. Warrick reached out and squeezed Sara's shoulder affectionately. She looked at him and managed a feeble smile of acknowledgement as Grissom nodded in acknowledgment to Nick's statement. Catherine had her arms tightly folded across her chest. All eyes were on Grissom.

"Catherine, please don't get upset with me but I think its best that you ride with someone to work on any leads Brass may have. I don't think you're in the right mind frame to process anything. I honestly don't know how well I'll even do," he began.

Catherine silently nodded.

"Sara, go inside and see if you find anything unusual, anything possibly related."

"I'm on it," Sara replied while taking off to begin the task at hand.

"Nick, work the exterior of the house and see if you find signs of a peeping tom, anything along those lines. Greg's working the area that might've been where the getaway vehicle stood. –Seems there were tire tracks. Warrick, maybe you should drive around town and see what you can find. Might be best for you to go with him, Cath. –At least until Brass comes up with something. Matter of fact, stay with her Warrick. I'm going to get these footprints imprinted and see what turns up," Grissom stated emphatically.

The team dispersed to their assignments. Warrick gently guided Catherine to his vehicle with his hand at the small of her back. He opened the passenger side door and didn't remove his guiding touch until she sat in the vehicle.

"Anything you need from here before we go?" he asked tenderly.

"Cant contaminate a crime scene," she replied pitifully.

"Yeah…. You need anything though?" he inquired with good intentions.

"Yeah. I need my baby back," Catherine whispered sadly.

Warrick grabbed her close to him from her seated position in the Denali. It wasn't fully for her benefit; the situation was driving _him_ out of his mind. His heart throbbed painfully knowing that Lindsey was indeed snatched. And the pain doubled seeing Catherine go through all of this.

"You'll get her back, no doubt about it," he simply stated and kissed the side of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

He quickly released Catherine and closed the passenger door. Warrick hurried to the driver's side when his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his shirt and glanced at it. Tina. He sent the call to voicemail as soon as he made out the name.

Catherine watched him cross over the front of the vehicle. His words echoed in her mind and provided just a tad of comfort. She believed Warrick meant every word and that brought her some solace. He climbed in and began to drive off as his phone chirped, signaling that he had voicemail.

"Call Greg and see what direction we should be heading. If he doesn't know, then lets pay good ol' Sam Braun a visit. –Desperate times call for desperate measures," Catherine said stoically.

Her armor had returned. As Warrick dialed Greg, Catherine's cell rang. Warrick proceeded to obtain info from Greg while Catherine was getting info from Brass. The tracks placed the vehicle heading south, away from the Vegas strip. Warrick pulled over to the side of the road. Brass informed Catherine that the tag Ms. Rosen recalled matched the Buick model. He told Cath the address and that he was on his way with some uniforms. Warrick understood the conversation from Catherine's end.

"Greg says the tracks are heading away from the strip. Brass is already on his way to the address which is toward the strip, why don't we see if we come across the vehicle in the opposite direction?"

"Yeah, I'll call Brass and ask him to call me if he turns up anything. Let's find this bastard," Catherine answered enigmatically.

Warrick turned his truck around and headed off in the direction the tracks went. He glanced over at Catherine. She was stiff as a board. She was riddled with anxiety and filled with tension. As he drove, he noticed how white his knuckles were. He had a death grip on the steering wheel. He shared Cath's tension and anxiety.

He turned on the radio in attempts to ease some tension. Murderous thoughts ravaged his mind. He knew Catherine most likely was entertaining the same thoughts. An upbeat Motown oldie was playing. Warrick changed stations; it was more of an annoyance than a distraction. The next station had some disk jockey introducing "Now and Forever" by Richard Marx. Warrick didn't recognize the song and proceeded to the next station when Catherine shot up.

"Put it back! That song came out when Lindsey was born. I used to sing it to her all the time when she was a baby...,"she cried out.

The song was back before Catherine completed her thought.

"I just always replaced _man_ with _mom_" she muttered, her voice filled with misery.

Warrick was clueless. He decided to listen to the song. A somber guitar solo started to play before a voice began to sing…

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that rage in my head_

_You made sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way, but still you_

_Seem to understand_

_Now & forever,_

_I will be your man_

Catherine wrapped her arms around herself and stared out the window. Warrick could picture her holding her infant daughter. The song was haunting. If it was possible to see a mother's love, he thought he was doing just that.

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you_

_Each and every way I can_

_Now & forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries_

_And always be sure_

_That I won't be alone, anymore_

_If I'd only known you were there_

_All the time,_

_All this time. . ._

Tears streamed down her cheeks but they didn't stop her search for the vehicle in question. Catherine's mind scanned through all her memories of her daughter….

Lindsey was the only thing right in her world. The constant that had kept her going so many times she wanted to give up. From the day she was born, Catherine felt a peace she never had before in life. A peace that she continued to have every time she saw her daughter sleeping. Every time Lindsey laughed. Every time Lindsey told her she loved her. Her daughter gave her unconditional love; something Catherine had sought her whole life for. Even with the problems they started having as Lindsey became a pre-teen, Catherine would take the worst days every day for the rest of her life than not have Lindsey in her life.

_Until the day the ocean_

_Doesn't touch the sand_

_Now & forever_

_I will be your man_

_Now & forever_

_I will be your man_

She never broke her gaze. Not even to see how the tears flooded from Warrick's own eyes. Tears she wasn't meant to see… Or her eyes would not have spotted a dark late model Buick out off the main road.


	5. Chapter 5

"STOP THE CAR!" Catherine screamed.

The Denali came to a screeching halt.

"Over there! On the right… It's a Buick. Over there!" she yelled.

Warrick spotted the vehicle and headed to it, full throttle. Upon arriving at the vehicle, they saw the doors wide open. The Denali had barely stopped when Catherine jumped out.

"CATHERINE! –WAIT!" bellowed Warrick.

Catherine was already cocked and locked as she stormed the vehicle. Warrick swiftly got out of the truck to join her. He scanned the distance as he rushed to Catherine's side.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Cath screamed.

There laid a slovenly excuse of a man. His hair almost gone; and what was left was greasy and matted down. A salt and pepper 5 o'clock shadow sprinkled his face. The uni-brow that decorated his forehead matched the fur on his arms and neck… It was longer than the hair on his head. The middle of his beer-induced gut was marked with a black spot surrounded by a darker shade than that of the original garment. The moonless night hid the obviousness of his gun shot wound. Catherine frantically searched the interior of the car by sight and saw one of Lindsey's sneakers inside. She kicked the man on the side of his head.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD!"

The man groaned and moaned. Warrick frantically scoured the horizon. The starless and moonless night provided no relief; it was impossible to see.

"Cath, get the flashlight out of my glove box and look for Lindsey. I'll grill this son-of-a-bitch and call you if he gives up any info. Lindsey got the better of him somehow and took off. There's only blood on the drivers side. She's probably scared shitless and might only come to you. Go find her Cath. GO!" he urged.

Catherine's eyes were dead. She looked up at Warrick's panic stricken face.

"He's not getting away with this," she responded with no emotion.

Warrick knew what Catherine meant. Logic told him it was wrong. But logic wasn't involved in this equation.

"No, he's not getting away with it. Go find Lindsey," Warrick acknowledged and directed her once again.

With that, Catherine took off to the Denali and obtained the flashlight then ran off in search of Lindsey. Warrick could hear Catherine's calls as he grabbed the man by his throat with his left hand and slammed him up against the side of the car. Warrick's gun stayed aimed at the man's head.

"You better give me your side of the story if you want to live. I have no qualms about causing you unimaginable pain right now. You messed up big time. Grabbing little girls is revolting. Grabbing Lindsey is unforgivable. You will pay, just depends on you whether you want to suffer excruciating pain or take what the legal system gives you. NOW TALK!" Warrick yelled as he slammed the man into the car again.

The man clenched his gut and groaned. His skin was losing color. He was obviously losing a lot of blood.

"No- nothing happened," the man finally said breathlessly.

"I… I grabbed her at gunpoint…. Told her not to scream or I'd kill her… and then I'd kill her family…. I kept the gun at her… kept it pointed… all the way out here. –It worked on all the others... But this time, this time… when I brought the gun away from her… to put the car in park –she sprung at me. Actually…"

He coughed brutally.

"–she went right for the gun… went right for it and shocked the hell out of me… I couldn't… couldn't react fast enough. My laces got caught on the pedals. I was stuck in my seat. I also…"

He choked up again.

"–didn't have the best grip on the gun. Not in the position my hand was in..."

He gasped for breath.

"… She turned it down toward my gut and pulled the trigger. I let go when that happened…. This never happened before. Never… She took off with the gun," He finally concluded.

"You didn't touch her at all! You didn't hurt her at all?" Warrick demanded to know as he shook the fiend.

"No. I didn't… didn't get a chance… It all happened so fast… so faaa–"

The man lost consciousness.

"Aw, no you don't! You don't get off that easily," Warrick yelled.

Warrick bitched-slapped the man with his firearm. The man's face was cold and clammy. Warrick let his hold go and the man collapsed to the ground. He kept his aim as he pulled out his cell and dialed 911. He went through a mass of emotions… He believed the man was telling the truth. –They would find Lindsey unhurt. He was so proud of her; she was brave enough to fight. 'God, that girl is so much like her mother,' he thought. He was filled with anxiety; he wanted to see her immediately. He was scared out of his mind because she wasn't there and he couldn't fully trust this criminal.

The fallen man's words haunted him… "_It worked with all the others" "This never happened before" _'How many others did this happen to? How come CSI hadn't come across any other cases when this guy admitted to doing this before?' Warrick was going insane with questions. Suddenly the man gasped again. The drop to the ground must've helped with circulation. Warrick quickly decided to lift the guy's feet up in hopes to prolong his death. He had too many questions.

"You awake? Hey. Can you hear me!" Warrick spoke menacingly.

The man began to stir and groaned again.

"Yeh… yes."

"Why Lindsey? How'd you pick Lindsey?"

The man finally reopened his eyes.

"GOD, PLEASE TAKE ME!" the man pleaded in agony.

Warrick came in closer and starting pressing on the gunshot wound with his foot. The man shrieked.

"Answer me then," Warrick spoke dangerously with his 9mm pointed between the predator's eyes.

"I drive around and look for kids bickering with their parents… I make sure I see it a few times…. I pay attention to when the household is most quiet. And then I snatch the kids. It's so easy nowadays. That's all. That's all I do. The police automatically assume the child ran away. I don't know why this was so different. I wasn't supposed to get caught. It's so simple. Usually so simple…" his voice began pained and rapid then trailed off.

Warrick was thoroughly disgusted at the confession. The explanation made complete sense though... Catherine had been having a rough time with Lindsey and it gave this son-of-a-bitch an opportunity. Warrick wanted beat the hell out of the guy but his thoughts focused on Lindsey. He should've gotten this animal's name but decided to call Catherine instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine ran desperately across the arid terrain. She frantically searched for Lindsey and called her name. She could still see the headlights of the Denali. The entire ordeal was her worse nightmare.

When Lindsey was barely 5 years old, Catherine had to process a rape kit on a girl about her daughter's same age. As soon as she was done, Cath ran to see Lindsey. Every case involving a child tugged on Catherine's maternal emotions. She had once concluded, that she rather Lindsey died quick and painlessly than be tortured and tormented. Now Catherine wasn't so sure: Her heart ached tremendously for her little girl. So many thoughts flooded her mind.

Catherine didn't want her last words to her daughter to be in anger. Lindsey had been rebelling lately. She was seriously testing all the boundaries Catherine had set. Cath knew that the time she had spent as swing-shift supervisor put a tremendous strain on Lindsey. She could hardly see her daughter. Cath was riddled with guilt.

Lindsey had gotten used to the freedom she while Cath was on swing shift. She found it frustrating to have Catherine come home and baby her again. At least before, Warrick used to come around and lighten the mood every so often. But ever since the old team reunited, mom had been so sour and a drag to be around. It had been almost two months since Lindsey had seen Warrick.

Her mom told her that he had gotten married. Lindsey was sad that he didn't even invite them to the wedding, even though mom keeps saying it wasn't much of a wedding. Lindsey had felt that Warrick was close to her and her mom so it also saddened her that he never even introduced them to the girl he married. Lindsey didn't even know he was dating anyone and she couldn't tell from mom if she had known anything. Lindsey had hoped that Warrick and her mom would become more than friends. The whole situation was very disappointing. And she thought her mom felt the same way.

So Lindsey tried at first to make the best out of things with Mom. But an 11 year old can only take so much. Mom was a grump and Lindsey started to take her home frustrations to school with her. She got into some ugly altercations with other kids which escalated to ugly verbal exchanges with teachers. They were all cries for help. But no one was really listening. Lindsey thought things were really bad but nothing was compared to having some crazy man snatch her away.

Mom had always told her there were sick people in the world and Lindsey was terrified of what this man would do. But luckily she remembered what she had been told many times… Fight. –And that she did. Granted, she should've screamed at the house. Screamed or fought. But it didn't seem real at her house. However, something reminded her when the man pulled off the road.

She had an idea of what was coming and decided she would rather die than something ugly happen to her. Something ugly like she'd heard on the news… the ugly things that happened to girls who were kidnapped. Death seemed like a better substitute.

But Lindsey fought and won. Or did she? She had no idea where she was and was thoroughly terrified. She ran for what seemed an eternity and then panicked and ran back realizing she need to go back the way she came. Lindsey kept a death grip on the gun. –She wasn't going to chance a round 2 with her abductor…

Catherine's cell rang. She called one more time for Lindsey as she reached for her cell. Cath looked at the caller I.D. _Warrick._

"Hey"

"Hey Cath. I got this bastard to talk. He says he never got to hurt Lindsey. She got the better of him. Fought him for the gun the minute he quit pointing it at her. _She_ got the better of him Cath.I dont think he's lying. He's bleeding out, he probably thinks he's gonna die. So she's ok.Find her Cath! She's probably scared out of her mind, but he didn't touch her. She's not hurt Cath. Did you hear me? –She aint hurt," Warrick spoke excitedly into the phone.

The news made her heart soar. Cath answered him promptly.

"Oh Thank God! Thank you Warrick. God I cant thank you enough."

"Just call me the minute you find her. I'm waiting on the cavalry to get here then I'll come and join you. But Cath, call me if you find her. I'll come and swoop you both up. K?"

"Yeah, I'll call you. But don't take your eyes off that son-of-a-bitch. I don't want to chance him going anywhere. I'll call you as soon as I find her. Thank you Warrick"

With that, Catherine hung up. She was elated her little girl wasn't hurt. Adrenaline now joined the emotions that had swarmed Catherine's system. She was choked up, overwhelmed with the entire ordeal. The unknown was a terrible thing. With all that Cath had seen on the job, the unknown had been choking the life out of her. But she believed Warrick. He was so adamant; she could tell that he really believed what he was saying, not a feeble attempt to give her hope. Catherine called her daughter's name frantically.

"LINDSEY! LINDSEY!"

Her voice hoarse from the strain of use and strain of emotion. She was desperate to find her little girl. Catherine called once more when she heard a small voice tell her to stop. She flashed her light over and saw Lindsey. Cath ran frantically to her, so relieved. She focused her Lindsey's face, never seeing the gun. Catherine ran until a loud bang went off that stopped her dead in her tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to Laura... I probably wouldn't have updated for lack of motivation... Personal life and few reviews. Thanks chick!

* * *

Catherine fell to the ground. She called Lindsey's name again as she collapsed.

"MOM?" Lindsey screeched.

She dropped the gun and ran to Catherine wildly. Lindsey threw herself to the ground by her mother's side.

"MOM! MOMMY! –I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU! IT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE YOU! I'M SO SORRY MOMMY. I DIDN'T MEAN IT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIM. I THOUGHT IT WAS HIM AFTER ME!" Lindsey shrieked hysterically.

Catherine wrapped her right arm around her daughter: She couldn't move her left. Catherine didn't know where she was shot. She didn't care. She was so relieved to find Lindsey; she could've died peacefully. But no, she didn't want to die. She wanted to be with her daughter. She wanted to experience all that was left to come of her growing child. Catherine cried yet she didn't feel any pain. She cried tears of joy. She was elated to find her little girl unscathed. It suddenly struck her to ask Lindsey.

"Baby, I'm ok. I know you didn't mean it. It's ok. Are you hurt? Are you hurt at all? Lindsey, did he–"

Catherine's cell rang and slightly distracted her. Lindsey insisted she wasn't hurt but kept crying and cradled her mother. Cath smiled and looked at her cell. It was Warrick.

"I found her–" "Cath, are you ok?–"

"She's not hurt–" "YOU FOUND HER? Thank God… oh thank you God…"

Warrick energetically paced around once at Catherine's news. They spoke excitedly over each other. He could hear Lindsey crying in the background but couldn't make out what she was saying. Warrick stopped dead in his tracks when remembered why he had originally called.

"But I heard a gunshot. What happened?"

"She couldn't tell my voice, she shot me when I came at her"

"YOU'RE SHOT? HANG ON CATH! –I'M COMING!"

Warrick turned his attention to the man responsible for all the madness. His emerald eyes were lifeless. First, this waste of life took Lindsey. Now Cath was shot.

"It's your lucky day asshole. We found her and she was so in shock, she shot her own mother. So I need to get to them and you get a free pass on what I had in mind for you. But I'll make sure they take care of you in general population. I got a lot of connections inside. You'll get what's coming to you."

Warrick spoke as he grabbed the dirt bag by his shirt collar and quickly dragged him away from the Buick. Warrick checked the man's pockets then kicked him over and patted down his backside. Flashing lights were coming from the distance. His thoughts went to Catherine being shot.

She sounded good. Warrick hoped it was just a superficial wound. But the truth was –there was nothing superficial about being shot. The unknown had a choke hold on his heart again.

Warrick ran to the Buick as he put up his handgun and pulled out his cell. He dialed dispatch and called in 'officer down'. Warrick grabbed the keys out of the Buick's ignition and locked its doors. He wanted no chance that this sick bastard would get away. He let dispatch know that the suspect was also down and unarmed. Warrick let them know he was leaving the seen to find the down officer. He was flying off in the Denali as the flashing lights were approaching. He found Catherine and Lindsey before he finished his call to dispatch. He informed dispatch, threw his cell on the dash and ran to them.

"Baby Girl!" Warrick called out to Lindsey.

"Warrick!" Lindsey cried.

Warrick dropped down by Catherine as Lindsey clutched his neck. He hugged Lindsey tightly.

"I didn't know it was mom. I thought it was him. It didn't sound like her. I didn't mean to. I–"

"Shhhh. It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok."

Warrick consoled Lindsey as he released her and picked up the flashlight. He searched for Catherine's wound.

"Yeah Sweetie. I'm fine. Everything's gonna be fine," Catherine chimed in weakly.

'How much could one man's heart take?' Warrick wondered as he anguished looking at Cath. She smiled at him feebly as if she could read his mind.

"Where are hit Cath?"

Catherine started to shiver and grasped Warrick's arm with her right hand. To his sorrow, he found the wound: it seemed to be right at Catherine's heart. Warrick turned cold.

"No. No. No," he muttered.

Warrick rapidly took off his shirt and his wife beater. He ripped the wife beater and tied it tightly around her shoulder, as close as he could to the wound. Warrick had hoped for a through and through but the odds were against him now. He put his top shirt on her for warmth as he tried to control his emotions. Warrick scooped Catherine up and called Lindsey to open the door to the backseat of the Denali. He told Lindsey to get in and he laid Catherine there with her head resting on her daughter's lap.

"The paramedics are on their way. We're gonna drive and make sure Mom gets to the hospital before that bastard," Warrick spoke intently.

He tried to hide the urgency in his voice but it didn't matter. Lindsey felt how cold her mother was and watched the color fall from her cheeks.

"OH MOM! OH MOM! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE! –I'LL BE GOOD! I SWEAR IT! I'LL BE GOOD!" Lindsey sobbed.

Warrick could no longer hold his tears back. He wished the nightmare would end. He wished it was him and not Catherine. Memories of Nick's ordeal came back. Warrick agonized over why those he cared for had to continue to suffer. He was grateful that Lindsey was safe. But how fair was it? –After all she went through, she'd lose her mother? Warrick couldn't think of it anymore.

He couldn't think of losing Catherine. He'd sooner think of losing his own life. She wasn't just a co-worker, or any old friend. Catherine understood him better than anyone else in his life. She always had the words to pick him up, to set him straight and to wake him up when he needed them. She genuinely cared. They got each other through so many rough times… Holly's death, Eddie's abuse, Lily Ivers, Edie's death, and Nick's abduction. –And so many other times in between those major events that couldn't be recalled at the moment. They were always there for each other… No, that wasn't completely true.

Warrick slumped down in his seat as it hit him. He had shut her out after marrying Tina. If he had gone to Catherine, he probably would've never even made the mistake of marrying her. "_When a fantasy no longer has the possibility of becoming a reality… Well… it sucks."_ Those infamous words told him that Catherine loved him. He never allowed himself to reach that conclusion before. He didn't want to realize that fact because if he did, then he'd have to accept that he hurt her deeply.

The Denali pulled right up to the ambulance. The paramedics were tending to Lindsey's abductor. Everyone was there: Grissom, Nick, Sara, Greg, Brass and Sofia. Warrick exited his vehicle in a flash. Once again, he heard nothing... With all the commotion, Warrick heard nothing but the beating of his heart as he pulled Cath out of the backseat. The team ran to him. Their eyes opened wide when they saw him carry Catherine. Before they could reach him, a chopper landed in the clearing on the opposite side of the road. Brass and Grissom simultaneously pointed at the helicopter, directing Warrick to head that direction. He took off like a bat out of hell.

The medics helped him get Catherine into the Med Evac. Warrick looked back at Nicky running with Lindsey in his arms. Warrick told the medics to wait for Lindsey. The medics told him they could only take one person. Warrick told him they had to take Lindsey as he jumped down. He sprinted full throttle and grabbed Lindsey from Nick. Without exchanging a word, he darted back to the helicopter, kissed Lindsey's head before handing her off to the medics.

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" he yelled over the noise to her.

Lindsey nodded as Warrick backed away from the helicopter. The Med Evac took off, leaving everyone looking up at its departure. An article of clothing suddenly draped over one of Warrick's shoulders and a warm small hand rested on the other. He turned around to find Sara smiling at him with teary eyes.

"Put this on before you catch a death of cold," she painfully stated.

Warrick nodded and gave Sara a half hug. Everyone else's eyes were still trailing the chopper as he got on the jacket.

"You did good," Grissom managed to finally say to Warrick.

No one wanted to comment on Catherine's condition. Everyone was drained. Physically and emotionally. Warrick had silently left the group and headed to his vehicle.

"We've got to get to the hospital," Grissom spoke again.


	8. Chapter 8

There were a few things called out by the team but none of them registered with Warrick. He got into his truck, turned on his emergency lights, and headed full speed to the hospital. The radio played a song that started with a thunderstorm then led to a piano solo before a voice began singing.

_I know just how to whisper _

_And I know just how to cry _

_I know just where to find the answers _

_And I know just how to lie _

_I know just how to fake it _

_And I know just how to scheme _

_I know just when to face the truth _

_And then I know just when to dream _

His thoughts surrounded Catherine... She wasn't just one of his dearest friends... Warrick was realizing that he cared for her a little more than that. Before getting preoccupied with Tina, he fantasized about Catherine. Her fantasies about him weren't unfounded. –He'd call her just to hear her voice. Warrick didn't feel that way about Nick, or Sarah, or Grissom. Sometimes Catherine nurtured him when he needed it. But she also made him feel needed… wanted… desired.

_And know just where to touch you _

_And I know just what to prove _

_I know when to pull you closer _

_And I know when to let you loose _

He remembered their close encounter when she fell into his arms after losing her footing when she tried to climb out of a sewage reservoir. If it weren't that they were interrupted, Warrick was sure they would've kissed. Catherine gave him this energy. He just fed off of it. He always wondered if it was the dancer in her mixing with his own rebellious past. They would flirt and tease but never crossed the line. He had never put much energy in considering all these things until now. Now that he's faced with the possibility of losing her.

_And I know the night is fading _

_And I know the time's gonna fly _

_And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you _

_But I know I gotta give it a try _

All he felt was anguish. All this time Warrick had worked so hard to stop thinking of Catherine as more than a friend. He spent so much energy preventing things from getting out of hand. He convinced himself he was protecting her. Catherine didn't need to lose her job over an office romance. She didn't need people talking crap about her. He was protective of her. But he was fooling himself. He was protecting _himself_.

_And I know the roads to riches _

_And I know the ways to fame _

_I know all the rules and then I know how break them _

_And I always know the name of the game _

He didn't trust himself. He was a gambler by nature. He didn't want to risk the most beautiful thing he had in his life. He couldn't… It wasn't a sure thing. Yet all that work and denial was futile. Warrick knew just how much he loved her. He knew how deeply he felt. Grief consumed him at the thought that he'd never get to tell her. That she'd be gone and never know he returned her feelings.

_But I don't know how to leave you _

_And I'll never let you fall _

_And I don't know how you do it _

_Making love out of nothing at all _

_Out of nothing at all _

_Out of nothing at all _

_Out of nothing at all (making love) _

_Out of nothing at all (making love) _

_Out of nothing at all (making love) _

_Out of nothing at all _

She had a hard exterior. One that made most men think twice about trying her. Warrick couldn't think of anyone bold enough to ask her out. It was Catherine who always called the shots. Yet she remained the topic of much discussion. Who could blame them? She was breathtaking.

_Every time I see you all the rays of the sun _

_Are streaming through the waves in your hair _

_And every star in the sky _

_Is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight _

Through the years, guys from other departments learned not to cross the line regarding Catherine when Warrick was around. He enjoyed being Catherine's protector. Whenever anyone messed with her, he always offered to pummel the guy. And she always declined. Yet he knew in his heart that she understood he'd really do it.

_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost _

_And it's looking for a rhythm like you _

_You can take the darkness from the pit of the night _

_And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright _

_I gotta follow it _

_Cause everything I own, now _

_It's nothing till I give it to you _

And he would without question. Warrick had a mile long list of those that caused her strife. He wanted to inflict at least a tenth of the pain that they had caused Catherine. Sometimes they discussed it, most of the time in was an unspoken word between the two. Warrick knew that under Catherine's hard exterior, was someone who just wanted to be loved and appreciated.

_I can make you find your power _

_I can make you lose your fear _

_I can make your body do some very magical things _

_I'll make your inhibitions all disappear _

_I can make tonight forever _

_Or I can make it disappear by the dawn _

_And I can make you every promise that has ever been made _

_And I can make all your demons be gone _

When Warrick didn't think he could handle a situation, Cath got in his face and made certain he understood that she under no circumstance believed him. As much as she was the glue that kept it together for him; Warrick was always there for Cath. He was the rock she leaned on. Whenever Catherine felt she was weak, Warrick was there to tell her she was human and was allowed to err on occasion. He knew her and she knew him. –Or she thought she did. His marriage really threw her for a loop. Warrick saw the last few months from her point of view. His hasty decision shook her world. Avoiding her after her confession had to have cut her deep. He prayed silently that he didn't miss another opportunity.

__

_But I'm never gonna make it without you _

_Do you really wanna see me crawl? _

_And I'm never gonna make it like you do _

_Making love out of nothing at all _

_(Making love) out of nothing at all _

_(Making love) out of nothing at all _

_(Making love) _

_Out of nothing at all (making love) _

_Out of nothing at all (making love) _

_Out of nothing at all (making love) _

The song haunted him; it would never have been anything he'd normally listen to. He hadn't really listened to the words but it hit him like a freight train. The chorus echoed in his head, "_Making love out of nothing at all." _It was exactly what they had done… something beautiful and special grew out of two souls who had nothing but hurt and pain in their past relationships. Some self inflicted and some underserved. But the end result was something solid, something that neither of them ever had but always wanted… unconditional love.

Warrick was driving over 100mph.


	9. Chapter 9

"Warrick! Slow it down, damn it! We don't need anyone else in the hospital," Grissom scolded over the two-way.

"I got some uniforms to meet you at the city limits, they'll escort you in. Don't dodge them Brown. Lets all get to Catherine in one piece. She doesn't deserve anymore bad news," Brass also called over the radio.

"Where are you man? She's gonna be alright. It was just a shoulder shot, right? Calm down. Talk to me man," Nicky pleaded

"Please Warrick. I can't take anymore of this. Be safe. We're all worried about Catherine. But Lindsey's ok. We can't put her through anymore. Slow down. Please," Sara's voice trembled.

Warrick regained composure.

"Alright alright! I'm dropping it to 90. I hear you all but I promised Lindsey I'd be there. I wasn't planning on getting there in anything but one piece," Warrick finally responded.

He slowed down and met up with the squad cars. He let them lead the way. The rest of the gang caught up. All the vehicles poured into the emergency entrance and flew into parking spots. Warrick jumped out of his vehicle and headed for the hospital as horns began to honk at him. But Warrick was a man on a mission… there was no way he'd miss another opportunity. He continued his dash to the hospital. Warrick finally stopped at the nurses' station in the emergency room.

"I'm looking for Catherine Willows. She was Med-evac'd here," he said out of breath.

The nurse behind the counter looked at him with a bewildered expression then quickly looked at her chart.

"Willows. Willows. Catherine. Catherine Willows arrived 7 minutes ago. She's in surgery, Sir."

The sight of Warrick in the LVPD jacket, with blood on his bare skin underneath it pressed upon the nurse's conscience. Her expression changed from surprise to sympathy.

"What's her status? What about Lindsey? Her daughter Lindsey came with her in the chopper."

"The bullet is lodged next to her heart. As bad as that sounds, she's not in imminent danger, Sir. She did lose a lot of blood but the bullet didn't hit anything vital. She's in surgery to remove it. I don't know about a daughter, the chart doesn't say anything. But usually if anyone comes with a patient, they'd stay in the waiting area. She's probably in the surgical waiting area. Since she's a minor, she probably has a hospital volunteer with her. Are you her father?" the nurse asked Warrick.

Grissom, Nick, Sara and Brass had arrived and stood next to him. The nurse glanced over the motley crew. The team looked ragged and tattered. It truly resembled the night Nick was taken. And just like that night, they all stood huddled together. They didn't look like co-workers. They looked like the family they had become.

"No. No, I'm just a friend. I work with Catherine. I was –I need to see her. Where's the surgical waiting area?" Warrick asked with desperation.

"The doctor's wont speak to anyone but family. I'm not sure if I should've given you even that bit of information," the nurse said remorsefully.

"Catherine Willows is a crime scene investigator for the Las Vegas Police Department. She was shot during an investigation. We were all on that case and need to see her through," Grissom insisted.

The nurse's mood picked up.

"Well of course the hospital works with the police. I'll inform the surgical staff that you'll be heading there. I'm sorry she's hurt but from what I see on the chart, she should make a fine recovery. The surgical area is on the fourth floor. Take the west elevator, it's the closest to the waiting area," she informed the team as she pointed in the direction they should take.

The team uttered thank yous as they headed off down the corridor.

"Warrick!" a voice called from the hall.

Warrick instantly knew it was Tina. He didn't bother to respond in anyway. Nick tapped Warrick's arm.

"Hey man, its Tina."

"I know. That's water under the bridge, Bro," Warrick answered Nick

"WARRICK!" Tina called in a louder voice.

"Now's not the time Tina!" Warrick hollered back as he and the team came up to the elevator.

He pushed the button and turned toward the direction Tina's voice came from. He rolled his eyes when he saw her running toward him.

"I heard they had brought a CSI in that had been shot. I just found out it wasn't you. You're covered in blood. Oh baby, what happened?" Tina pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She looked like hell. It was obvious she had been crying for hours. Yet under the circumstances, no one noticed. They all had endured their own personal hell; the group barely reacted to Warrick's declaration to Nick. All eyes weren't even on the couple: they were on the floor indicator for the elevator.

"Tina, it's over. I'm not your concern anymore. I'm serious. Stay out of my life," Warrick demanded.

"Are you faultless? We can't give this another try? That's all the dedication you have to 'life is short, tomorrow isn't promised'?" she quoted the lines he had used to propose.

Warrick didn't flinch. The elevator door opened and all but Tina stepped inside. Warrick held the side of the opening of the elevator door.

"It was a mistake from the start. You should wake up and realize that. I got more important things happening at the moment. I'll talk to you soon enough," he said as he let go of the doors and they started to close.

Tina's scowl didn't faze him. The whole affair with her seemed like a bad dream. All he could think about was Lindsey and Catherine. The night's events played in his head continuously. Warrick stared at the closed elevator doors unaware of all the eyes on him. The current event got the gang's attention after all. The elevator doors opened and his view was a sight for sore eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Warrick!" shouted Lindsey as she raced to him.

He picked her up and held her tight.

"Hey you," he said softly.

Lindsey had her face buried in his neck but peeked up and looked at Grissom who was standing behind Warrick. She held her hand out to the familiar face.

"Hey Lindsey," Grissom greeted her as he took her hand and shook it gently.

"Hey," she said as she held his hand tightly.

She remained clinging to Warrick as she swayed her slightly from side to side.

"Everything's going to be ok Lindsey. They're just patching your mom up. We're so happy you're safe," Sara attempted to console her.

Her voice cracked as she fought the tears back. Lindsey turned her head to Sara and smiled feebly. It wasn't Lindsey that really needed the consoling.

"Thanks," Lindsey whispered.

Sara embraced her from Warrick's side. It was becoming too much for Sara. She sobbed on Lindsey's back. Nick pulled Sara gently away and held her.

"Shhh. It's ok Sara. It's been a tough night. Its ok," Nick tried to soothe her.

"You were very brave Lindsey. I know you made your mommy very proud. We're all so happy you're ok. I'm gonna get someone to bring your Grandma. Is there anything you need?" Brass asked gently.

Lindsey shot up. Warrick interpreted as her wanting to be put down so he lowered her to the floor. Lindsey let go of Grissom and tightened her grip around Warrick.

"Once Grandma comes, does Warrick have to go? I don't want him to go. Even if Grandma comes," she pleaded.

Everyone had been focused on Lindsey. Even Sara, Nick had been able to calm her down. But Lindsey's request set her off again. It made all of their hearts ache. She might've been spared physical pain but Lindsey's psyche was traumatized.

"No, no, no," echoed Brass, Grissom and Warrick.

Lindsey's looked back and forth at all of them, panic stricken. All of their eyes seemed genuine. Well she couldn't see Sara's; they were still buried on Nick's chest. Lindsey's eyes stopped at Warrick's.

"I'm not going anywhere Linds. I'll even go home with you and sleep outside of your bedroom door if you want me to. Ok? No more worries. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised her.

His promise seemed to satisfy Lindsey. She loosened her hold. Warrick lowered her to the floor. She gave him a quick hug then walked up to Grissom.

"If you're all here, who's doing the work to put that creep away?" she asked intently.

Grissom smiled compassionately at Lindsey.

"Greg stayed behind with someone who used to be a CSI. There were other CSIs heading out there: our shift is almost over. But you don't have to worry about that creep, we have everything we need to make sure he goes away for a long time," he told her confidently as he put his arm around her.

They walked over to the seats in the waiting area and sat down as they continued their conversation. Warrick looked at Grissom curiously; it was the first time he had heard Griss state the unknown. Even if it was to a child, Grissom would never speak out of context. Warrick dismissed the thought and settled on being content that Lindsey was ok. He let out a sigh of relief as Nick and Sara walked up to him. Brass closed in the semi formed circle.

"That guy isn't gonna bother _anyone_ again. He was D.O.A. when we got there," Nicky whispered.

"Lindsey doesn't need to know that. Let Catherine decide. I don't think it's a good thing for an 11 year old to know that she was responsible for a man's death –even though he deserved it," Brass whispered.

Warrick, Nick and Sara nodded in acknowledgement at Brass.

"I'm gonna head out and notify Catherine's mom then I'm heading home for the night. Call me if anything changes with Cath. I'll visit her after a couple of hours of sleep," Brass also whispered.

"Guess we should go have a seat too," Sara stated as she looked back over to Lindsey and Grissom.

The guys grunted in agreement. Nick didn't release his hold on Sara. They sat down together in a loveseat and Sara snuggled her back to Nick's chest. Nick kept his arms around her. They seemed to be easing each other anxieties.

Grissom and Lindsey were having a lively conversation about Lindsey's frog dissection in last week's biology class. Warrick smirked, happy that Grissom could distract Lindsey even if for a moment. Warrick sat down but got right back up. He was still too tense to even try to sit still. His thoughts still raced around his latest discovery… How would he tell Catherine's his feelings?

Warrick walked toward the windows. He placed his hands on the glass at shoulder level and looked out at Vegas. Everything started sinking in. His gambling problem. Catherine being attacked on the job and off the job. Nicky's abduction. His quick marriage to someone he didn't really know. Lindsey's abduction. Not warning Cath that Lindsey had a gun. Holding Catherine in his arms as she bled. Holding Lindsey in his arms as she cried. Warrick squeezed his eyes shut. It was all he could do to refrain from losing it. Someone tugged the back of the jacket he was wearing. Warrick turned around.

"I'm sleepy. Promise you wont go?" Lindsey asked him meekly.

Warrick looked at the seating area. Grissom was at the surgical reception desk. It looked like Sara and Nick had fallen asleep. His eyes set back down toward Lindsey.

"I promise. The only place I'll go without you is the men's room and if they let me see your mom," he answered her as he led her to a loveseat.

"Why wouldn't I be with you to see Mom?" Lindsey asked in a whisper after seeing Nick and Sara.

Warrick sat down as the little girl curled up next to him.

"Well sometimes they don't allow kids in certain areas. But I talked to the nurse downstairs and your Mom should be ok. You'll see her soon," he answered her softly.

"I hope so. Mom always says I'll be the death of her and I don't like when she's right," she mumbled as she settled in the crook of his chest and arm.

Her comment received a slight chuckle from Warrick.

"She said she loved me and made me promise that I'd think something twice over before ever deciding. She also asked me to be good for Grandma and you. Guess she knew you'd be watching me," Lindsey continued.

"You're always good with me but Mom's trying to cover all the bases Linds," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"She also told me to tell you that she loves you. But you already know that," she said as she grabbed Warrick's arm and wrapped it around her to where she was comfortable.

He stayed still and silent. Lindsey played with his hand.

"I thought you got married? Mom said you got married. Where's your ring?"

Lindsey squirmed a bit to look up at Warrick. He looked dazed.

"Warrick?" she attempted to get his attention.

He was still stuck at Catherine's message. He snapped out of it when Lindsey called his name. He looked at her tenderly.

"It didn't work out Baby Girl. Your mom's right, you should always think twice before making a decision. Stops you from making bad ones," he said simply with a small smile.

She smiled back at him.

"I'm glad. I didn't like you married. We haven't seen you in ages. Mom's been a drag without you around," she said softly as she resituated her self against Warrick.

He chuckled again as he cradled her. Grissom walked over with a hospital scrub, blanket and pillow.

"Hey. The admissions clerk said they have everyone working on Catherine so we wont get word until she's in the clear. She got me a blanket and pillow for Lindsey and I thought you'd like to clean up some," he said handing the scrub to Warrick.

Lindsey reluctantly sat up. Her eyes looked at his anxiously. Warrick was amazed at how much he could see Catherine in Lindsey. Lindsey was a tough cookie but still needed reassurance.

"Men's room like we talked about. Be back in 5," he said in a low voice as he stood up.

"k," she answered as she grabbed the pillow from Grissom.

Lindsey got comfy with the pillow as Grissom laid the blanket over her. He walked over and sat in the recliner next to her as Warrick walked to the men's room.

The urinal was his first stop. He figured he'd take care of that while he was in there. He took off the LVPD jacket and placed the scrub in it at the side of the sink before using the urinal. He walked to the sink once he was done and started to wash his hands. He started to notice the blood on him. He felt terrible that he hadn't noticed it earlier, that he subjected Lindsey to it. Then again she was covered in the same blood. Warrick washed hastily when he thought of Lindsey and his promise to be back in 5 minutes.

The blood was up his left arm and left side of his abdomen. His mind flashed to image of Catherine lying on the ground. She was in pain and weak from the blood loss but kept it together. She even smiled at Lindsey in attempt to reassure her. His thoughts traveled further back to the search for Lindsey. Cath lost it then but picked herself up and stayed focused. His mind traveled forward to Lindsey's words: "_She also told me to tell you she loves you. But you already know that._"

His emotions suddenly overwhelmed him and he broke down in front of the mirror. He wept and he sobbed as he washed his body. Catherine loved him and he didn't have to think twice to figure out if he loved her. He was physically and mentally exhausted. He just wanted to hold Catherine and never let her go. He was frustrated at himself for never having the sense of seeing things for what they were earlier. He felt that if he wasn't so blind, all of the day's events would've never occurred. He felt the same guilt he felt when Nicky was taken. He knew his friends survived but his conscience still choked him. Nick walked into the men's room.

"Hey Bud. You alright?" he asked with great concern.

Warrick immediately washed his face with the running water and regained composure.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Nick walked over and leaned against the sink closest to Warrick.

"Tough night but things turned out ok. I'm glad they turned out the way they did or I don't think I could've stayed on the job. I can deal with dead nameless bodies but searching for the living, the innocent living, it's too much. It's just too hard," Nick said as his voice rattled toward the end.

Warrick looked over at Nick sympathetically.

"Yeah it's hard but I couldn't imagine working with other people. I've never had much of a family. You guys are all I got," Warrick said as tears welled up in his eyes again.

The boys hugged each other forcefully.

"Yeah. Family," Nicky repeated.

The broke away feeling slightly refreshed. The each were feeling the effects of the day's events and the outlet did them a world of justice. Nick used the urinal as Warrick got on the scrub.

"How's Sara doing?" Warrick asked.

"She's still sleeping it off. We're waiting to see Cath then we're gonna crash. She's gonna stay with me for a little while. I don't think anyone wants to be alone now," Nick responded as he concluded business and headed to the sink.

"No doubt. I better get out there. I told Linds 5 minutes." Warrick said as he started to walk toward the door.

"Yeah, she was out cold when I walked out of there but keep your word. And hey Warrick, sorry about the whole Tina thing. I'm sure you'll tell me what happened when you get a chance but I think you're on to better things," Nick said cheerfully.

Warrick held a slight smile and nodded.

"Hope so Nicky. Hope so," he answered as he walked out.

Nick looked up at the mirror as the men's door closed.

"You are buddy, you are," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Warrick strolled back to the waiting area. Linds was still sleeping soundly. Even Grissom was out cold in the lounge chair next to her. Sara also slept against the arm of the love seat. '_Family'_ he thought to himself as he viewed the sight. Big brother Grissom, little sister Sara, little brother Greg, Uncle Doc Robbins, cousin Hodges, Archie and David, closest bro Nick, baby girl Lindsey and the love of his life Catherine. The heart that spent wrenched all day now felt free and full. Everything he ever really wanted in life he had, he just never saw it.

A familiar melody played over the waiting room. It was the lullaby that Cath had sung to Lindsey as a baby. It tugged at his heart-strings again. He longed to see Catherine. With Lindsey safe, he knew he'd see her smile and that's what he longed for the most. He listened to the song as Nicky walked up behind him. Nick stopped at the admission area and called for an attendant. He requested pillows and blankets. Warrick turned toward him.

"We all probably should rest some while we wait," Nick said softly to him.

"What's taking so long? They made it sound like Cath was in the clear. It's been at least an hour now?" Warrick fretted.

Nick shrugged as he responded.

"I'm sure the surgery's complicated even if it's not a life-threatening wound. They got everyone in there so it can't be much longer."

The admissions personnel walked up with pillows and blankets.

"One of the surgical nurses said a doctor should be out shortly. They're finishing up now," she smiled as she handed them the linens.

Warrick and Nick beamed in unison. As they walked off with the linens, the elevator doors opened. Lily and Sam Braun walked out quarrelling with each other as a uniform officer and two obvious bodyguards followed suit. Everyone that slept now stirred awake with the commotion.

"You're _not_ family Sam. And I know Catherine wouldn't want you here!"

"I've been there for Mugs more than you ever had. If she doesn't want me here, I'll take my leave. It's none of your concern–"

"Hey!" yelled Warrick.

Sam and Lily stopped dead in their tracks.

"This isn't the time or the place," Warrick said sternly.

His head motioned over to Lindsey as he walked toward her. She looked curiously at the two senior people as the rest of the gang stared at Sam and Lily in disbelief.

All eyes were on Sam and Lily. Nick had walked toward Sara and dropped off a pillow and blanket to Grissom on the way. Lily changed her demeanor.

"Oh Lindsey sweetie!" squealed Lily instantly. "You're right Warrick. I'll leave it to Catherine to decide if she wants to see you Sam. I just think your presence is stress she doesn't need right now," Lily directed toward Sam as she rushed over to Lindsey.

"Hey kiddo," Sam directed at Lindsey. "Whatever Mugs decides is fine by me. I'm not gonna press the issue. I just want her to know I'm here," he answered Lily as he stepped further into the waiting area.

"The great Sam Braun has arrived," Lily muttered as she hugged Lindsey tightly.

"Oh shut your pie hole woman," Sam barked.

"People please. It's been a tough enough day without all this conflict now," Grissom said firmly.

Sam furrowed his brow but nodded an acknowledgement to Grissom. Lily doted on Lindsey who wouldn't budge from Warrick's side. The uniform officer cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Captain Brass asked me to drop off Ms. Willows' mom. Does anyone need a ride home or anything?"

Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Sara all shook their heads.

"Thanks officer, I think we're good," Grissom answered.

"Tell Catherine we're all wishing her a speedy recovery," he said cheerfully.

The CSI squad nodded. The officer turned around, pressed the elevator button and took leave. A doctor in surgical scrubs entered the waiting area.

"I assume you're all here for Catherine Willows?" he asked.

Everyone turned toward him. Warrick grimaced upon seeing the physician. It was a day full of ironies: there stood Tina's ex, David. David looked slightly frazzled at the sight of Warrick.

"Yes," Grissom responded bringing David back to focus.

David cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'm Dr. Fields, the head surgeon for Ms. Willows. She's in recovery right now. We were able to successfully remove the bullet and repair the damage it caused. It was a small caliber gun so there wasn't extensive damage. The loss of blood could've been greater if someone hadn't created that make-shift tourniquet. A nurse will let you know when you can see her but I don't recommend a lot of visitors right now, she needs to rest."

"Thank you doctor!" Lily cried out dramatically and clasped her hands together.

Sam rolled his eyes at Lily's outburst but remained quiet. Sara excitedly latched onto Nick. Grissom released his tense stance at the doctor's news. David smiled at Lily then looked back at Warrick. Lindsey stayed at Warrick's side and held his hand. She looked back and forth between the two.

Anger had left Warrick; the man had helped Catherine and that's all Warrick cared about at the moment. He softly said 'thank you' and David acknowledged him with a nod before walking off. Lindsey was satisfied with the exchange and didn't bother saying anything.

"Captain Brass was gracious to inform me of all the details. Thank you for all your hard work and support. I know it will mean a lot to Catherine and it means a lot to me and Lindsey. You have all really gone above your call of duty," Lily said stately.

"Catherine is more than our co-worker Lily. She's a dear friend, there's no need to thank us. She's done the same for us," Grissom responded.

"She's more than a friend, she's family," Nick said emphatically.

Grissom and Sara nodded. Warrick was focused the doors to the surgical wing, his thoughts were no longer in the room.

"Well I'm honored you all feel so strongly about my Catherine. She'll be so pleased. I'm sure she'll express her appreciation to you when visit. Hopefully she'll be up for company soon," Lily said in an uppity tone.

She got Warrick's attention.

"We're not leaving till we see her," Warrick quickly responded.

The rest of the team nodded.

"We're not gonna disturb her Lily, we care about her. Once we see her, we'll take leave. Well everyone with the exception of Warrick; he's staying with Lindsey," Griss added.

Lily looked astounded. She gave them all a confused look, stopping at Warrick.

"Oh that won't be necessary. Captain Brass said the perpetrator of this atrocity is dead. Didn't you all know?" she blurted out.

"He's dead?" Lindsey's voice asked timidly.

Griss, Sara and Nick groaned in disbelief. Warrick rapidly turned to Lindsey.

"Yeah. He tried going after your mom when we came looking for you and I shot him. A nurse came and told me while you were sleeping that he never made it to the hospital alive. So no worries Kiddo. Ok?" he said tenderly.

Lindsey nodded happily at Warrick. The team smiled at him. Sara's eyes welled up with tears again.

"See, so there's no need for you to stay," Lily replied.

"I want him to stay. And mom said he'd take care of me so stop telling him to go Grandma," Lindsey demanded.

"She also told you to be good to your Grandma so simmer down Lil Bit. Grandma's trying to be polite," Warrick coaxed Lindsey.

"Honey, you'll be safe with me. There's no need to bother Warrick," Lily pressed.

"Yeah like I was safe with you last night? No way!" Lindsey argued back as she wrapped her arms around Warrick.

Everyone was taken aback by the statement. Warrick rubbed Lindsey's back affectionately.

"Hey, hey," Warrick directed toward Lindsey.

He looked at Lily.

"Its ok Lily, its no bother. I already promised so it's a done deal," he responded.

Lily looked bothered.

"Well it's ultimately Catherine's decision. I'll respect her wishes," Lily muttered.

"Then its settled 'cause Mom already said," Lindsey snapped.

"Quit sassin' young lady," Warrick corrected Lindsey.

He and the gang couldn't help but smiling. Lindsey was all Catherine. The only one not finding amusement in the moment was Lily, Sam chuckled as Lily pouted and sat down in defeat. A nurse appeared from the surgical wing.

"Ms. Willows can see you now. Well not all of you. Two at a time please," she told the group.

"C'mon Lindsey," Lily called.

"Ok but I'm going again with Warrick," she answered looking at Warrick as she stepped away from him.

He nodded at her. Lily didn't look at the group; she took Lindsey's hand and walked with the nurse. Everyone took a seat except Sam, he ordered his goons to wait in the car for him before he sat down. The CSIs all sat near each other.

"That's one determined little girl," Grissom commented.

"Oh c'mon, that was all Catherine. Who didn't see that?" Sara said with a smile.

They all smiled except Warrick: He stared off to the distance.

"Earth to Warrick, come in Warrick," Sara attempted to get his attention.

The time was nearing for Warrick. He still felt an urgency to see Catherine but something nagged at him... Was he really in love? Or was he confusing a strong bond with intimate love? And if he was in love with Catherine, was this the right time to tell her his feelings? She had so many things to deal with… Lindsey… being shot. Warrick wanted to help her with all those things but he wondered if he'd be able to after confessing his feelings. He didn't know how it would affect Cath. He definitely hadn't considered saying them in front of Lindsey. Warrick looked at Sara and smiled feebly.

"Yeah I heard you. Lindsey's got all of Cath's great attributes," he finally responded with lighthearted sarcasm.

The comment even made Sam Braun chuckle.

"You're not worried about Lily are you? There's no way Lindsey's gonna let that go," Sara inquired.

"Nah, I'm not worried. I was just thinking about how crazy this day's been," he answered.

"Yeah but it's over Buddy. Lindsey's safe and Catherine's gonna pull through. We can look ahead to better days," Nick countered.

Warrick smiled as best as he could under the circumstances. He tried to focus on Nick's words.

"If anyone knows how to deal with all this, it's you Nicky," Warrick replied.

Nick nodded. They all knew what Warrick meant. Even Sam Braun who cut in the conversation.

"Hey Gil. Its Gil, right?"

"Right Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Well since uh Warrick here's gonna go with Lindsey, would you go in with me to see Mug– Catherine? I'm sure everyone'll trust that you won't let me stay if she doesn't want to see me," Sam said humbly.

"Yeah that's fine Sam," Grissom answered him.

Sam turned to Warrick.

"Could we go before you? I know Cath won't want to see me for too long if she'll see me at all and I figure that you'll be around for a while with Linds," he asked timidly.

It was strange seeing Sam not bark an order. His soft spot was exposed: Catherine.

"Uhm yeah. That makes sense. I'll wait last with Lindsey. Griss, you gonna take Lily home?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah," answered Grissom.

"So you two go after Griss," Warrick said to Sara and Nick who nodded in agreement.

A short silence stood before Lily and Lindsey came out of the surgical wing. Lindsey bolted toward the loveseat and picked up her linens on her way to Warrick.

"Well she's still under the anesthetic so don't expect to talk to her," Lily said snidely.

"That's ok. We'll talk to her soon enough. We just want to see her before going home," Grissom answered as he and Sam walked up.

"Well she didn't say if she wanted to see you Sam," Lily retorted at Sam.

Grissom held a hand up toward Lily and interjected before an argument broke out again.

"Lily, just let him see her. We'll be out in a minute."

"Very well," Lily said in defeat as she walked to a lounge chair.

Griss and Sam disappeared into the surgical wing. Sara turned to Warrick who had Lindsey snuggling against him.

"Looks like someone's quite fond of you," she said to Warrick as she looked at Lindsey.

The sight made both Nick and Sara smile. Warrick smiled at Sara.

"Looks that way," he responded.

"Warrick's the best. He always does stuff with me. –Stuff that I like. And he listens to me when I talk," Lindsey said in a tired voice.

Lily had taken Grissom's pillow and propped her head with it against the chair she sat in.

"Catherine looks awful. Don't be surprised when you see her," she warned.

They all rolled their eyes.

"How good would you look if you were shot Grandma?" Lindsey barked causing Nick, Sara and Warrick to stifle smiles.

"Oh Lindsey hush. I know she was shot. I'm just warning her friends that's all," Lily answered.

"They're not friends, they're family," Lindsey stated as she situated Warrick's arm over her to her liking.

"Whatever Lindsey," Lily said in an aggravated tone.

Sara muffled her giggles as Nick bit his lower lip in attempt to not aggravate the situation further. Warrick just smiled and watched Lindsey.

"Don't tell Mom she looks bad Warrick. I don't mean for you to lie but just don't talk about how she looks. It'll make her feel bad," she asked as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry Linds. Your mom couldn't look bad if she tried. She's always beautiful to me," he coaxed her.

Lindsey smiled as she slipped away to sleep. Warrick quickly realized what he had just said in front of everyone then quickly dismissed the irrational fear. Lily raised an eyebrow but Nick and Sara just smiled.

"Yeah, Cath's a beauty," Sara chimed in.

"Always," Nick added.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara, Nick and Warrick watched Lindsey fall asleep. It was peaceful sight. Her pillow was across Warrick's lap and her body was curled in a ball. Warrick adjusted the blanket over her just as Lily spoke up.

"Didn't you get married Warrick? Is all of this going to be ok with your wife?"

An annoyed look was apparent on all the CSI faces.

"Actually, it didn't work out Lily so you can put that all out of your mind," he answered simply.

"Well that didn't take long. Fell victim to the Vegas marriage trap huh? Just as well, with your jobs –there isn't much room for a personal life. Look at what it's done to my poor Catherine."

Sara shook her head and looked as if she were ready to say something when Nick put a hand over her mouth.

"Let's let Lindsey sleep," he said to her softly.

Sara nodded. Nick grabbed two pillows and they nestled themselves. Warrick closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall the behind his seating. Sleep was the furthest thing from his mind: He was trying to get his words right in his head before seeing Cath.

Grissom and Sam walked in. Warrick immediately looked toward the sound of the men entering the room. Sam headed straight for the elevator, looking like a broken man as Grissom walked toward Lily.

"I'm gonna take you home Lily," he whispered upon seeing the sleeping faces.

"Alright, these chairs are too uncomfortable. Well what about Lindsey? I didn't hear from Catherine what she wanted," Lily interjected, not paying any attention to Sam Braun.

"She's staying with Warrick. You get the day off Lily. Now let's go," Grissom prompted as he held his hand out to assist her up.

Lily took his hand as Sam took leave, never saying a word. Warrick had always thought of Sam Braun as a heartless and shrewd business man: watching Sam gave him a new perspective. He may be shrewd but Sam Braun had a heart. And it was on his sleeve when it came to Catherine.

"Oh very well," Lily grumbled as she made it to her feet.

After helping her up, Grissom walked over and nudged Sara.

"You two go ahead. Use the hospital cab service if you need to, but get home in one piece," he commanded in a whisper.

"K," Sara responded as she gently shook Nick.

"Huh? Wha–" Nick grumbled before Sara covered his mouth to muffle the noise.

Grissom looked over at Warrick as Nick and Sara rose from their seats.

"According to her nurse, they're about to transfer Catherine to a private room where there should be a small loveseat and recliner," said before he was interrupted by a sudden noise.

Lily had made her way to the elevator and mashed the call button loudly. The elder woman didn't fare well with stress and lack of sleep. Sara and Nick were headed toward the surgical wing as Lily acted out. They rolled their eyes and pursed their lips in dismay but kept moving.

"I need to get home and let her real family know what's happening," she barked.

Warrick raised an eyebrow slightly but quickly dismissed Lily's behavior. –Gram's had taught him to respect his elders. He looked back at Grissom and sighed.

"Lily, as soon as we step out of the hospital, you can use my cell phone to your hearts content," Grissom called over his shoulder at her.

He continued to speak low to Warrick.

"I already asked the nurse to place extra linen in the room; she agreed and volunteered to make Lindsey a bed on the loveseat. So the recliner by the bed is yours."

Warrick nodded appreciatively.

"Call if you need anything or if anything changes with Catherine. I'll be by some time tomorrow to visit her again," Grissom concluded.

"Thanks Griss," Warrick responded.

The elevator doors opened with Archie and Greg inside. Greg looked as worn as the rest of the team. Lily walked into the elevator then rolled her eyes and walked back out as Greg started to speak.

"Sofia and I got everything tied up. Ecklie's giving us all the day off tomorrow and said he'd come by to see Catherine then. I'm exhausted but I was hoping to see her before crashing. Archie was nice enough to drive me," said a ragged Greg.

Grissom hurried and put a foot out to stop the closing elevator doors. He pulled out his cell phone, turned it on and handed it to Lily.

"I'll be down in a minute," he told her as he spread out an arm behind her and gently guided her by the small of her back, back into the elevator.

Her scowl appeared fixed to her face. The guys watched her leave in silence. Archie shrugged as he began speaking.

"Everybody at the lab's been really worried. We didn't get word on anything until Greg and Sophia finally got back to the lab. Brass got back some time after and was good enough to let us in on Catherine's condition. Guess he was able to get info from the surgical admin' cuz he mentioned not being able to reach you guys on the phone. Sofia took him home. Oh and she's gonna come by tomorrow too," Archie said emphatically.

"Yeah, I think everyone's planning a visit or sending flowers tomorrow. We woulda brought something but I'm just so beat and anything you can find at this time is way beneath Cath. We'll bring something nice tomorrow. Or actually later. After sleep," Greg ended in a murmur as he peered at Lindsey.

"I doubt Catherine's up from the anesthesia so you're fine. Nick and Sara are with her now, you guys can go next. Warrick's staying with Lindsey," Grissom informed them.

Archie and Greg smiled at Lindsey simultaneously.

"It's great how everything turned out, all things considering. That's one tough little girl," Archie said tenderly he looked at her.

"This could've been so much worse. I don't even want to think about it," Greg said somberly.

"Don't. It serves no purpose. I need to take Catherine's mother home now but I'll see you all tomorrow," Grissom said as the elevator he had called after Lily left opened and he stepped in.

"Later Grissom," Greg called.

Archie and Warrick threw up a hand and waved. Greg and Archie turned toward Warrick and seated themselves across from him.

"You get drafted or volunteer?" Greg inquired as he motioned toward Lindsey with a nod.

"A bit of both," Warrick responded softly with a smirk.

He looked down at Lindsey for a second and smoothed down the top of her hair gently.

"But I would've volunteered regardless," he concluded as he looked back up at the guys.

"I always thought Catherine was remarkable but Lindsey just emphasizes it," Archie stated.

"No kidding," Greg responded as he thought over the evening's events.

"Yeah," Warrick responded distantly as he looked at the doors to the surgical wing.

Polite conversation was becoming difficult. Warrick's thoughts were on Catherine. He found himself getting frustrated with how long it was taking to see her. He then began a case of self loathing for having the selfish thought; everyone had endured this night as much as he had –they had a right to peace of mind as well. Warrick sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he'd see Catherine shortly.

"Brass also gave you credit for saving Catherine. The surgical staff told him that if it wasn't for the tourniquet you applied, she would've been a lot worse off," Archie said upbeat.

Warrick looked back at him with a pained expression.

"Hey, you know if Cath's just gonna be out of it –we should just see her tomorrow," Greg spoke up.

Archie and Warrick looked at him. Greg looked Warrick intently, as if he read his mind.

"Yeah, you're right," Archie replied.

Greg and Archie stood up.

"Let her know we came by when she's awake," Greg requested as he put a fist out toward Warrick.

"Most definitely, man," Warrick answered him, gently bumping Greg's fist with his own.

"Take care of yourself. And that little one," Archie said motioning at Lindsey with a nod.

"No doubt. Make sure Sanders makes it home in one piece," Warrick responded.

Greg and Archie headed off to the elevator as Nick and Sara stepped out of the surgical wing. They all quietly dispensed greetings. Nick looked back over at Warrick. Upon seeing Nick and Sara exit the wing, he had slipped the pillow out from under Lindsey and removed the blanket.

"Cath's waking up. They're waiting for you and Linds. They're about to move Cath to a private room. You want any help with Lindsey?" he asked Warrick in a caring manner.

"Nah, I'm good. Remember what Griss said –get home in one piece," Warrick replied as he started to scoop Lindsey up.

The elevator doors opened and the four members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab entered. Sara smiled meekly at Warrick, the strain of the nights events were evident on her face. Greg and Nick both held tired countenances, yet carried a more pulled together appearance than Sara. Archie was obviously the least strained of all but still held genuine concern in his eyes.

Everyone had some sort of smile as they watched Warrick and Lindsey. She was too big to be carried but he did nonetheless. The growing girl settled into his hold effortlessly. Warrick gave the group a small smile as he made his way to the surgical wing. The elevator doors closed and he quickened his step.

Lindsey grumbled sleepily as Warrick adjusted her in his arms. The staff motioned the direction for him to go. His heart felt as if it had traveled up into his throat. As he arrived in the doorway of the room he was directed to, Lindsey came completely out of sleep.

"You can put me down Warrick. I'm too big to be carried and you woke me up anyway," she protested.

Warrick's eyes were locked on Catherine's. Her mouth formed a feeble smile but her eyes made up for it. To Warrick, they smiled a way her lips couldn't.

"Young lady, you could be more cordial. It's not everyday a gentleman carries you," she playfully scolded her daughter.

"Mommy!" Lindsey squealed, jumped out of Warrick's arms and climbed onto Catherine's uninjured side.

Warrick never had released her. He wasn't even really aware of what had been said, he just gazed at Catherine. His heart was no longer anxious but even so, it ached. His mind tried to reason the tumultuous events of the day. His heart and mind were at war; he longed to tell her how he felt but he didn't want to make another 'carpe diem' mistake.

His gaze was interrupted by Lindsey. But he had no objections; watching them together made his heart ache less for some reason. Warrick then reached an epiphany: telling Catherine couldn't be a mistake, she had told him first via Lindsey. He relaxed his stance a little and leaned against the doorway as mom and daughter held each other.

"Aren't you going to greet your wife?" a nurse asked Warrick.

"They're not married," Lindsey giggled.

Catherine smiled at her daughter and the nurse before looking up at Warrick.

"No, some lucky girl beat me to him," she teased him tenderly.

"You can have him now, she's gone," Lindsey blurted out causing Warrick to chuckle.

Catherine snapped her head back in shock and looked at her daughter questioningly. She looked back in Warrick's direction, down at his left hand which he raised up slightly and wiggled his now bare ring finger. Cath furrowed her brow, giving him a slight apologetic and confused expression.

"Yeah, it's a good thing too. –It's what led me to your house. If it didn't happen, I might've not been around tonight and I would've never forgiven myself," he said simply as he lowered his hand back down.

"What hap– Guess we'll talk about that later."

It occurred to Catherine that the discussion may not be best in front of Lindsey. Warrick nodded in agreement. As far as she could read, he wasn't broke up about it and it eased her worry.

Lindsey rolled her eyes in protest of her mother's correction but didn't bother uttering a word. She chose to be mindful of her mother instead, especially since she didn't care why Warrick's marriage failed –she was content just knowing it was over.

A smile broached Catherine's face again.

"Well aren't you going to greet your _friend_?" she teased him.

Warrick shot up off the door way, realizing his absentmindedness, and walked toward Catherine's side opposite of Lindsey. Lindsey hopped off the hospital bed and asked the nurse where the closest bathroom was, then head toward it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was letting you have your mom and daughter time," he said as he walked up, watching Lindsey fly out of the room through the corner of his eye.

He gently slipped his hand under Catherine's, with great care since it was on her injured side, and squeezed affectionately. He lowered his head and kissed her cheek, but he didn't come up right away. Instead, he pressed his head softly against hers for a second longer.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know… I don't know what I would've done if you weren't," he whispered in a pained voice into her ear.

Cath brought her free hand up to the back of his neck and pressed him tightly to her. Her mind ran through the chaotic evening; and in nearly every frame stood Warrick.

"I don't know if I would've made this night without you," her voice broke when she whispered to him and she nuzzled her head against his.

He raised his head and looked lovingly in her eyes. Warrick wasn't sure what her read in them… Was it love, in the sense of caring immensely for someone, like he cared for Lindsey –that Catherine felt for him? Was it love, like the kind that promised to be by his side for all his life –that she meant?

Warrick searched and thought he found the answer when his peripheral vision caught sight of Catherine's mouth opening ever so slightly. As he slowly descended to meet her lips with his, a voice jarred him from behind.

"We're ready for Ms. Willows now," Tina called into the room sternly.


	13. Chapter 13

Warrick slowly stood up, never losing eye contact with Catherine. He sucked in his lower lip for a second as he took in the situation… However long Cath would be in the hospital –Tina was going to be around.

He no longer held feelings for Tina… He was further frustrated when he recognized that he never really did have feelings for her. Regardless, the situation remained complicated. Complicated only because he didn't want to cause Catherine any more strife, and down deep, he also didn't want to further hurt Tina. Warrick was between a rock and a hard place.

Catherine gazed at him inquisitively. Her facial expression changed, signaling that she understood who was at the door. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask Warrick what he proposed to do.

"I'll find Lindsey," he told her before he turned around.

It wasn't clear if Tina's disapproving look was due to their failed marriage, or the sight she walked in on. Warrick looked at her fully composed. He slowly nodded to acknowledge her as he attempted to walk past her.

"You're not going to introduce me?" Tina asked frigidly causing him to halt.

"The chart's right here. You obviously know –oh," the surgical nurse started to reply then realized her error and stopped herself.

She checked Catherine's blood pressure to evade the tense scenario.

"Catherine Willows, Tina Brown… wait, do you want to be called that or are you going back to your maiden name?" Warrick questioned with a furrowed brow as he paused just in front of her.

Her eyes first widened in disbelief then turned to an expression of rage when she eyed his bare ring finger. Tina hadn't thought much of the sight she walked in on, she spoke up just upon seeing the back of Warrick, but she quickly added everything together. Her mouth opened as if she were about to speak when Lindsey walked up.

"I'm tired," Lindsey protested as she slipped in between Warrick and Tina into the room.

Tina's mouth stayed open as she watched Lindsey. A scowl stayed fixed on Tina's face which prompted Warrick to display an ominous countenance. He wasn't going to standby and allow Tina to berate Catherine or Lindsey. It suddenly struck him; though he wrongly married the woman, it was _she_ who betrayed the commitment.

He stared furiously at Tina. Besides her infidelity, Warrick was losing patience with her persistent annoyance. He accepted responsibility for marrying someone he hardly knew, but he was through being cordial. From before they married, Tina had a manipulative manner and even though he said things were over –she was still pushing him. Warrick opened his mouth to set the record one last time but was also interrupted.

"Well honey, that nurse is going to bring you all down to your mom's recovery room where you all can get some rest," the surgical nurse responded as she maneuvered levers on the bed, prepping Catherine to be moved.

"Good... Let her by silly, so we can go," Lindsey replied contently as she grabbed Warrick's hand and pulled him away from Tina.

"Look I took a double hoping we could talk. But there's obviously nothing to talk about," Tina hissed at Warrick.

Tina's outburst surprised Lindsey. With curious yet protectively angry eyes, she studied Tina. Everything made sense when she read her name badge. Lindsey let go of Warrick and stepped to her mother's side. She knew better than to utter a word but continued give Tina an 'evil eye'.

Catherine and the surgical nurse were the only two in the room not scowling. The nurse watched awkwardly as she ran out of things to fidget with. Catherine looked back and forth at everyone, finally resting her gaze on Lindsey. She tugged at her daughter's arm and winked at her when Lindsey turned toward her. Catherine knew everything would be fine and wanted to assure her daughter.

Warrick hadn't budged; he paused to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to speak out in anger, especially with Lindsey in the room.

"I'm taking off Janet. Bring them down yourself or have Becky call for Amber," Tina said to the surgical nurse.

His silence confirmed her previous statement. Tina pulled off her ring, grabbed Warrick's hand and placed the ring in it.

"I'll live with my mistake, you live with yours –I'm through trying. I should be out of the apartment by next week and you'll be served with papers some time in between. Have a nice life," Tina said in a defeated voice.

Warrick grabbed her hand. He was angry with Tina but he didn't bear any malice toward her. Since it seemed to him that she finally accepted things for what they were, he felt compelled to give her some kind of answer.

"Keep it. Take something of value out of all this mess. I don't put all the blame on you Tina. I accept some responsibility. We both rushed into this without thinking it through. And like you said; I'll live with my mistake as you live with yours. I'm sorry, for what its worth. And I really do wish you well in life," he said earnestly as he placed the ring back in her hand and let go.

Tina looked at him completely dumbfounded at first, and then a solace seemed to come over her. She finally accepted the situation for what it was: _over_.

"I'll use it to pay for whatever this divorce is gonna cost. And if there's any extra, it may cover the cost of the moving boxes," she tried to jest but her voice cracked and tears still formed in her eyes.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before turning on her heels and walking off. Warrick exhaled deeply; he was relieved that he was finally done with the dilemma and pleased in the way things concluded.

He turned around, fully aware of all the eyes on him: Catherine held a sympathetic smile, the surgical nurse held an awkward smile, and Lindsey was beaming at him. Warrick switched from a slightly embarrassed disposition, to one of relief. Lindsey's smile even pushed him to chuckle.

"This night is definitely one for the record books," Warrick said feebly as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, in an exhausted manner, and rested the other on his hip.

"Well if it's alright with everyone, I'll just take you down. We really need to get out of this room. –My shift is about over and I'm sure you all would like some sleep," Janet jumped in as she began to push Catherine toward the door.

"I'm gonna sleep for two days straight," Lindsey chimed in as she walked alongside.

Cath spread her hand out for Warrick as she approached him. He held it and smiled at her tenderly. She returned a loving smile of her own.

They made it to Catherine's hospital room in no time. Just as Grissom said, there was a makeshift bed on the loveseat in the room and a recliner next to the hospital bed. Lindsey threw herself on the loveseat.

Warrick assisted Janet in moving Cath to the new bed, instead of a lengthy wait for assistance from the morning nursing staff. He cradled Catherine gently and placed her down with ease.

Janet explained what they could expect to happen in the following days and bid them farewell. Lindsey was out cold by the time she left. Warrick sat in the recliner but moved it closer to Cath. He leaned over, resting his elbows on her bed. She looked at him intently.

"You ok?" she asked with great concern.

"I should be asking you that," he answered her with a smile as he reached for her hand with both of his.

Her hand felt ice cold so he rubbed it affectionately within his.

"Well you heard Janet, I'm doing ok and I should be out of here in a few days as long as things stay the same. I've got Lindsey safe and sound. And from what I heard from Nick and Sara, that bastard's never gonna hurt another child," Catherine said as she closed her eyes for a moment, absorbing the events of the last 24hrs.

Warrick gently shook her hand. She looked at him with exhausted eyes.

"Yeah, thank God… Let's put all that stuff behind us," he coaxed tenderly and gave her a half hearted smile.

It was the most emotionally exhaustive series of events he had ever endured. Yet Catherine suffered worse. He was more than ready to forget the nightmare, but the reality was that neither would ever forget. Warrick held her hand snug as he tried to maintain control of his emotions while his mind flashed through the past 24 hours.

"Never look back… You know me," she said gently as she squeezed his hand.

Warrick had been staring at their hands, trying to avoid eye contact… Images of Catherine and Lindsey suffering had been causing tears to rise. –But at Catherine's response, the pain alleviated. He looked up at her and smiled meekly.

"Yeah, I'd like to think I do," Warrick said as he stood up and sat on the side of the bed, never releasing her hand

She interlaced her fingers in his matching hand. He sat close, reaching for her opposite hand and interlacing her fingers in that hand as well. Warrick caressed the top of her hands with his thumbs. He exhaled deeply. Catherine watched him curiously with an open heart.

"Ever since… Well when you were shot…. I mean… I'm so sorry Cath. I don't think I told you Lindsey had the gun…" he said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, no looking back, remember? She's there sleeping soundly. I'm here feeling the wonderfulness of morphine or whatever they have me on. And you're with us. It doesn't get any better. Well it could, but it's pretty good right now," she said tenderly, affectionately teasing him at the end.

Warrick studied her eyes. He bit his lower lip as he gazed in her eyes. –On one hand, it was a subconscious response to not being able to read her. On another hand, it was his way of refraining from saying too much.

It was impossible to read her: There were no clear signs. His heart prompted him to continue regardless. He released his lip and a nervous chuckle, reminiscent of Catherine's right before she confessed her true feelings about his marriage. He lowered his eyes, glancing at their intertwined hands before finally looking back in her eyes.

"I, uh…"

Another chuckle and he bit his lower lip again. Catherine smiled tiredly at him. He looked up at the ceiling as if asking for God's help. Warrick licked his lips as he lowered his eyes back to Catherine.

"I guess if we're not lookin' back, then we're lookin' ahead. Right?" he asked softly.

"Or just living day by day," she answered him.

So many failed relationships: One-sided relationships. Catherine wouldn't dare make the same mistake again. She didn't want all or nothing: The stakes were too high. Warrick was a wonderful friend and she had resigned herself to having him as just a friend rather than not having him at all. So her answer actually proposed an offer… They could take things slow; it didn't have to be 'all or nothing'. Catherine found herself squeezing his hands and released the tension.

Warrick nodded slowly and returned a small squeeze to her hands before continuing.

"Well _I_ have to look back for a second. I hope you can forgive me. But I have to, because there's no other way to explain things... Ok… I hope you know how much I value our friendship... I know I didn't respond when you told me how you felt about my marriage. I didn't know what to say... I was shocked. I never knew you saw me that way. I never considered the flirting between us as anything serious. I respected you too much to push the envelope and test the waters. In lots of ways Cath, I'm still that dork in high school and you're the pretty popular girl."

Her eyes argued the sentiment but her lips stayed silent. She lowered her eyes and glanced at how the distance between their torsos was shrinking. She looked back into his eyes. It made her heart soar that he didn't continue until they made eye contact again.

"If I knew I had a chance –in any way, shape or form –I would've taken it. But I guess I'm not that bright, Cath. I never saw having a chance. I met Tina and I got caught up after what happened to Nicky… I made a huge mistake. I knew it from the beginning but I guess it was the gambler in me acting on impulse… Anyway, I'm trying to correct my mistakes. That's why I ended things with Tina _now_. Earlier, it had been that I caught her kissing her ex, but now… Now I know that I never loved her."

He leaned in closer.

"And though I didn't say anything when I had the opportunity, I want to tell you now, even if it's too late. I think you're a phenomenal woman. You amaze me. Your intelligence, your courage, your heart, your beauty… I've been blessed to have you in my life. And I never really knew how blessed until I was faced with the possibility of losing you," he struggled at the end, closed his eyes, took a breath and regained his composure before he opened his eyes and continued.

"I didn't get it right the first time with what happened to Nick. –Life _is_ short and tomorrow isn't promised but it's not about living for the moment, it's about making every moment count. Not taking loved ones for granted. There's nothing I regret more, than not realizing how much you and Lindsey mean to me. Can you forgive me for being so blind and so stupid?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"What are friends for?" she said softly with a meager smile.

Her voice trembled. Catherine lowered her eyes. She was looking for a clear declaration: She wanted no chance of misinterpreting his sentiments. Her body screamed at her to kiss him, but her heart refused. She was tired of chasing and having her heart broken.

"Catherine… I'll be your friend if that's all you'll let me be. But if you give me a chance, I'll love you and Lindsey the best I know how. I'm so in love with you… but… whatever you want to do's alright with me."

Her heart soared. As much as she wanted to try to hide her excitement, it was futile. Catherine looked up and beamed at him. Her smile was infectious. It caused Warrick to grin a rather wide grin.

Ok Al Green… I'm still in love with you," she teased him affectionately.

Warrick chuckled, slightly embarrassed at his song-like choice of words, but too ecstatic at Catherine's response to really care.

"Yeah?" Warrick asked for confirmation as he leaned in closer.

His grin toned down to anxious smirk as he awaited her response. Cath slipped her hands out of his. She wanted to wrap them around his neck but her wound wouldn't let her raise her arm so high. She settled for wrapping them around his waist.

"Yeah," she whispered as his forehead came to rest against hers.

Once more, she slightly parted her lips. This time they were finally met with his.

He didn't rush in; rather Warrick first enveloped her top lip, then her bottom lip within his. He brought his hands up and gently held her neck. Their mouths slowly opened wider and their tongues crept toward each other, savoring every move. They relished the moment… each stroke of their tongues was slow but concise. Cath clenched the sides of the hospital scrub he wore.

Warrick made a throaty moan as Catherine answered with a low growl. He released her face and rested his palms on the hospital bed behind her head as he kissed her more aggressively. Their mouths opened wider and their tongues dipped in deeper. Warrick's head weaved from one side to another as his mouth explored every inch of hers.

Catherine slid her hands up underneath his top and caressed his bare torso. The seemingly innocent affirmation of love was becoming rather intense. Warrick broke away from the make out session and caught his breath. Cath groaned in protest.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mmmm… woman, you're doing things to me," he said in a whisper as he stared intently in her eyes.

"The feeling's mutual. Actually I think the scales are tipped more my way… Unlike a certain _someone_ who had a honeymoon not long ago, it's been quite a while since I've had… uh, _this_ much fun," she uttered in a sultry whisper as she undressed him with her eyes.

"Hey, I thought you never looked back," he scolded at Catherine's comparison.

"Anyway, you're in NO condition to have the kind of fun I think you're implying, Ms. Thing," he said seductively with a wink.

"Honey, it's basically a shoulder shot. Besides, any man who can kiss me like that while I'm in a hospital bed –I think it's well worth a try," she shot back as she raked her fingers from his back to his lateral abs.

The sensation and Catherine's playfulness made Warrick laugh quietly. He slid his hands down and held her hands firmly, yet tenderly, in place. He looked over at Lindsey and confirmed she was still sleeping soundly.

"Any man would be lucky if you let them kiss you, no matter what the location. I woulda been happy in the sewer. –Damn that Streets & Sanitation worker! But all in due time I guess," he chuckled as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

There was a knock on the door, but the visitors didn't wait for a response before entering. However, the knock was sufficient warning for the happy new couple. Warrick smiled adoringly at Catherine as he left her bedside and slumped into the recliner.

In entered Brass and Sophia. Not much more time passed before others visited. If Catherine ever doubted the effect she had on people, her fears were subsided by all the adoration she received in visits, gifts and flowers.

Archie and Greg came back with gifts they promised for Lindsey, all which deeply touched Cath.

Nick and Sara returned with flowers and glowing countenances: They wouldn't allude to anything but something was obvious between the two.

Grissom arrived with Lily in tow and a stuffed piggy to compliment the carcass he had once given her.

Sam Braun returned and Lily managed to behave civilly which was the best gift Cath could've asked for.

Catherine had once wanted Sam Braun permanently out of her life but after recent events, she decided everyone needed a second chance. Cath told Sam she'd take things slow but would work on reestablishing their relationship.

Lindsey awoke and enjoyed all the attention being lavished on herself and her mother.

One year later…

As horrendous as the ordeal was, it provided Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey a much needed wake up call. And though Catherine had always swore she'd _never look back_, Warrick convinced her to host a gathering celebrating their survival and second chance.

The team had long disbanded with the new romances that ensued that fateful night, but they worked at remaining the family they always were.

Shortly after returning to work, Catherine received the much coveted role of day shift supervisor… Ecklie's replacement (when he had been appointed director) had left for personal reasons: he personally couldn't deal with working for Ecklie. As for Catherine, Ecklie's micromanagement afforded her much time with Lindsey so she took it in stride. The switch in shifts limited her time with Warrick but they made it work.

Warrick had moved in. His stay started innocently: He had promised to stay as long as Lindsey needed him to –Lindsey's fears subsided relatively soon but it was apparent that she still needed him there, as did Catherine. Then one morning during Cath's recovery, Warrick didn't make it back out to the living room sofa before Lindsey awoke. Catherine convinced him that her daughter was well aware that he wasn't sleeping on the sofa and told him the right nightstand was his. He brought his things over the same day.

Lindsey was overjoyed: Warrick was home in the afternoons when she arrived from school and Catherine returned from work a few hours before Warrick had to leave. Lindsey would go over homework and discuss her day with Warrick. The two usually would also make dinner. Lindsey then would fill Catherine in as they cleaned up after Warrick's departure or if pertinent enough, during dinner itself.

Dinners more than made up for the change in breakfast: It was seldom that Lindsey had her mom's famous cheese omelets. She giggled at how _busy_ the grownups bedroom sometimes sounded in the early mornings. Lindsey contently devoured her instant breakfasts and made silent hasty escapes to school.

Nicky became Catherine's senior CSI to avoid any other _impropriety_ on the grave yard shift. Greg had the hardest time with the adjustment until he had an admirer of his own: The new DNA tech, Wendy. But after 8 months of dating, to everyone's surprise, Nick and Sara broke it off.

Grissom's team now consisted of Warrick as his senior CSI, then Sara, Greg and Sophia rounding out the team. Sophia disliked the law enforcement side, and the changes within the team provided her an opportunity to return to CSI. Her past work and work on Lindsey's case smoothed over the trouble waters she thought she had with the team.

So many changes took place. Rightfully so, after the life altering events they had all endured. Yet there were still occasions that required them to work on the same cases but they also worked on staying close outside of work as well, which was the only real reason Catherine gave into Warrick's request of a 'memorial gathering'.

It sounded like a reasonable enough request. Catherine never suspected that it was a set up for a marriage proposal. Warrick did, however, fill in the rest of the team and Lindsey. He had talked to Sam and Lily before working on Cath to set up the day. To his surprise, he had both of their blessings. The decision wasn't difficult for Sam or Lily; it was obvious how happy Warrick made Catherine and Lindsey.

What proved to be difficult was the gathering with everyone _together_. Warrick had to orchestrate the lab to where everyone could meet, if just for a few hours; And without Catherine suspecting. Warrick was a man on a mission, and for the most part, had the backing of everyone at the lab so he succeeded. The gathering would have the original team and include Brass, Sophia, Greg, Archie, Doc Robbins and wife for all or at least part of the evening.

It did cross her mind once, to question how Warrick got everyone together, but Catherine had become used to his determination and resourcefulness so she dismissed the thought as such.

The gathering was a potluck which turned out terrifically, everyone enjoying at least the one dish they had brought themselves, or more. They assembled in the kitchen and adjoining dining area. Some stood while some sat; the gathering was anything but formal. After all, they were family.

Warrick and Lindsey had made a variety of cupcakes; each guest was to receive one special to them. Catherine found nothing unusual about their culinary adventure; it was almost a daily occurrence between the two. But before everyone could dig into dessert, Lindsey shot up.

"Warrick's gonna play something on his guitar for us first," the young girl spoke excitedly.

Everyone looked around with a smirk, unnoticed by Catherine. She was too busy trying to clean up the plates. She called to Lindsey as she moved between guests.

"Lindsey, I don't think it would take long for everyone to eat their cupcakes, Sweetheart."

"Oh let her have her song Cath, it sounds like fun," Lily chimed in.

"Yeah, let her have her song," Sam sounded off.

"Fine, fine. As long as you all want to wait on your cupcakes," Cath gave in.

Everyone agreed. Lindsey dragged out his guitar. The scene was not unusual for Catherine to witness. Yet, even though the sight was familiar, it always brought a smile to her lips. Cath couldn't help but revel in the glory of the wonderful relationship that Warrick and her daughter had.

Warrick took his guitar from Lindsey, looking at everyone slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go out to the living room," he said as he slipped the strap over his shoulder and walked into the living room.

He began to strum something as he waited for everyone to filter in from the kitchen and dining area.

"I'ma pass out the cupcakes while Warrick plays," Lindsey shot in and announced.

"Oh no Honey, cupcakes are messy," Catherine called at her daughter.

"Oh seriously Catherine, as if the living room were spotless," chided Lily as she strolled out of the dining area.

Cath rolled her eyes as she walked past her mother.

"We'll be on our best behavior," Sam said with a pat on the back as he followed closely behind.

Catherine was starting to become suspicious with how agreeable Sam and Lily suddenly were.

"Warrick and I bought little plates for them Ma," Lindsey called from the kitchen.

Catherine furrowed her brow and carried a smirk in disapproval but gave in.

Doc Robbins and his wife sat on the loveseat with Greg and Archie resting on the arms of each side. Lily, Sam and Sophia sat on the sofa with Nick and Sara on each armrest and Brass standing behind. Grissom took the recliner and Cath stood off to the side, leaning on the armrest of the recliner with her arms crossed.

"Linds, I'm gonna dedicate this one to your mom. She's lookin kinda sour about this whole thing," Warrick called to Lindsey with a broad smile.

He teased Catherine with a wink, still smiling. Lindsey came in with the paper plates and nodded happily at him. Catherine rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. Everyone watched with loving smiles. Warrick stood against the living room wall.

"Come here woman. After all, this song's for you," he said playfully as he motioned Catherine to come over with a nod.

"Get up there," Greg and Nick called out.

Grissom being closest to Cath, pushed her along gently. She finally gave and swaggered over, trying hard to keep her annoyed look. However, her joy completely took over and she beamed as she stood in front of Warrick. She loved to hear him sing. She gave him a quick kiss and stood next to his strumming side, watching him intently.

"This is a little something I've been working on for you Cath. Listen closely," Warrick said as he began to strum a melody.

Lindsey came out with the tray of cupcakes and began passing them out. Warrick gazed lovingly in Catherine's eyes as he began to sing.

_We been together for a while now… We're growin' stronger everyday now…It feels so good and there is no doubt…I will stay with you_

_As each morning brings the sunlight… And the flowers bloom in springtime…On my lovin' you can rely… And I'll stay with you_

_Oh, I will stay with you… Through the ups and the downs…Oh, I will stay with you… When no one else is around…When the dark clouds arrive… I will stay by your side… And I know we'll be alright… I will stay with you_

_Ooooh… Ooooh_

_Though relationships can get old… And have a tendency to grow cold…We have something like a miracle…Yeah, and I'll stay with you_

_Oh, I will stay with you…Through the ups and the downs… Yes, I will stay with you… When no one else is around…And when the dark clouds arrive… I will stay by your side…I know we'll be alright…_

_I will stay with you_

_And there'll be heartaches and pain…Yes there will… Through it all we will remain …Hey ayyy… In this life…We all know…Friends may come…And they may go…But through the years I know…I will stay_

_And in the end I know that we'll find…Love so beautiful and divine…And we'll be lovers for a lifetime… And I'll stay with you_

_Whoa, I will stay with you…Through the ups and the downs… Yes, I will stay with you… When no one else is around…When the dark clouds arrive…I will stay by your side…And I know we'll be alright…And I will stay with you_

_Everything will be fine… And I'll stay with you…Through the end of all time…I will stay with you_

Lindsey brought the last cupcake to Catherine. It held a diamond ring on top. Cath's mouth opened in shock when she saw it. Lindsey giggled and beamed at her mother as she shuffled back and forth on her tip toes. Everyone uttered 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs'.

Warrick slipped off the guitar and placed it on the wall. His hands shook as he tried to grab the ring off the dessert. Lindsey lightly held his hand, steadying him, and kissed his cheek as Warrick came down on one knee. He smiled affectionately and mouthed a thank you.

As if it were at all possible, Catherine's smile widened. Her heart felt as if it were going to fly out of her chest. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The two people she loved most in the world in cahoots with her other loved ones in this elaborate scheme.

"I can't imagine my life without you and Lindsey. You're my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Catherine. Will you marry me?" he asked her timidly.

Warrick had no idea how he got the words out of his mouth. He meant every word yet his stomach was tied in knots. Catherine's eyes welled with tears and he wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or something else.

"Of course," she finally got out.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Lindsey jumped up and down. Warrick shot up and grabbed Cath in his arms. Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered 'I love you.'

"Kiss him already!" Lily shouted.

They met in unison and kissed tenderly.

"Put the ring on!" Sara shouted.

"Get a room!" Greg teased.

Warrick chuckled and put Cath down. He had the ring balled in his hand. He opened his hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Everyone clapped again. Warrick held his arms out to Lindsey who came running to them both. Catherine kissed the top of her head then gave Warrick another quick peck as she brushed another tear that streamed down her face.

Grissom stood up and came over to congratulate them. Everyone followed. Catherine admonished them all playfully for being in on the whole thing. They lightheartedly discussed when the wedding would take place. Those who had been married shared their wedding memories: It was no surprise that Doc Robbins and his wife had the best story.

There was some more music and a round of Pictionary played. Brass, Sophia, Sara and Archie had to leave for their shifts. Once they were gone, Grissom convinced Lindsey that Scrabble was a much better game and what was left of the group started a round with the exception of Warrick and Nick, who stepped outside.

Warrick could sense something wasn't right with Nick. Planning the proposal had tied Warrick up around the time things ended between Nick and Sara. Warrick tried to reach out to Sara but she couldn't very well open up to Nick's best friend. Their opposite shifts made it next to impossible to catch up with Nick. He was glad he could get away, even if it was for a second.

"Hey Man, what's going on with you?" he asked Nick as he sat down on the front stairs.

"Nothing," Nick replied simply, giving Warrick a questioning look as he sat by him.

"C'mon man, I know you. Something's up. You never really told me what happened between you and Sara. Why don't you start with that if you really want to go with _nothing_ as your answer," Warrick pressed.

Nick laughed and exhaled deeply. It was a sign of defeat.

"I don't really know what went wrong. Sara's so hard to read sometimes. I –I loved how she accepted me for who I am. –Faults and all. It was so easy with Sara. Then again it was so hard. She'd never ask for anything. She'd be happy with any little thing," Nick said in a frustrated voice as he looked to the ground.

Warrick gave him an understanding nod.

"Sara's a hard nut to crack, but I know she really cared about you. She's been pretty solemn at work and she avoided you like the plague tonight… Aint she staying with Sophia? Has she moved completely out yet?" Warrick asked gently.

"She's got a few things left…. It's hard with our shifts… I got complacent Man. I took her for granted thinking that she'd always be there –that's when things went south. The way we passed each other cuz of work. And the fact that she doesn't ask for much."

Nicky groaned as he covered his face with his hands momentarily before continuing.

"I didn't fight her, when she said things weren't working out and she thought it was best for her to move out, I didn't fight her. I don't know why, I figured she knew better than I did. I've been wondering if I should talk to her. And after this, with you and Cath… Rick man, I miss her," Nick said remorsefully before sighing deeply.

"Sounds like you love her too… Man, I hardly know Sara but I know her well enough to know that she's needy. She needs that constant affirmation but she'll never admit it AND she'll never ask for it. You better recognize that if you want her back. You need to own up Bro. Might even have to beg. Don't let her go without a fight. You'll always regret it Nicky," Warrick said emphatically.

Nick held a deflated look then broke with a soft laugh when he saw Warrick's smile.

"Mr. Romantic has spoken," Nick mocked.

"Damn skippy! Take notes Kid," Warrick ribbed.

"Warrick!" Catherine called from inside.

The guys looked behind them at the front door. Only the screen door was closed. Catherine stood on the other side, smiling.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" she asked affectionately.

"Nothin. Just catchin up. What's up Love?" he replied.

"I need you guys. Grissom was killing us with technicalities in Scrabble so we're trying charades now cuz he sucks at it. It's bad enough he stuck me with my mother and Greg. I want you on my team. –You and Nicky. He doesn't argue with you as much as he does with me," she pleaded lightly.

Warrick and Nick laughed.

"We'll be right there," Warrick responded.

"Ok. Don't make me wait too long Babe," she said seductively and kissed the air at him before heading off.

"Mmmm," Warrick nodded his head and moaned loudly at her.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Nick yelled playfully.

Warrick turned to Nick.

"So you gonna get straight with Sara?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nick stood up and smirked at Warrick.

"I'm gonna try. I think she hurt my ego when she broke things off. _I'm_ the one to break things off, not the other way around," Nick tried to boast.

"Yeah well get on it quickly. I don't want a depressed best man," Warrick said as he stood up.

Nick beamed.

"Really?" he asked Warrick.

"Of course Man. I don't want you stealing my thunder that day," Warrick pulled Nick's leg further, knowing that what he really questioned was about being the best man.

"Nah, even if she wont take me back, I'll be too happy sharin' the spotlight with you and Cath. Cuz I look GOOD in a tux," he ribbed Warrick.

They bantered a little more as they headed inside. The 'family' had a grand old time. And this was the way at the wedding and for the many gatherings that came through the years.

_The End_


End file.
